Manchester Prep
by kerimack
Summary: Sequel to Summer In the Country. Kathryn and Sebastian are finishing their senior year at Manchester when a new student arrives to stir up trouble. Please R&R.
1. Tying Up Loose Ends

Manchester Prep 

Author: Kerimack 

Disclaimer: I do now own any of the characters from Cruel Intentions, I just borrow them. 

Rating: A (very) hard R 

Summary: Sequel to Summer In the Country. Kathryn and Sebastian are finishing their senior year at Manchester when a new student arrives to stir up trouble. Please R&R. 

Authors Notes: I wanted to get away from the angst of The Affair (although I'll finish it this week). This will be a lighter story but not necessarily fluff. Look for a lot of fun Kathryn/Sebastian action. 

Chapter 1/10: Prologue - Tying Up Loose Ends 

"God will you just look at them, smiling, happy, in love...it makes me want to vomit" Kathryn exclaimed in disgust. Pulling the binoculars away from her face she said "we have to put an end to it." 

"Sure thing" Sebastian said as he flipped through his book not really paying attention to Kathryn's latest rant. 

Rolling her eyes at Sebastian's attitude Kathryn focused her attention back on the subject at hand. Some 60 feet below them lay the beautiful grounds of Manchester Prep. Scattered among the young debutantes and millionaires clad in matching blue and white uniforms was a couple that stood out among the crowd. Their smiles were just a little bit brighter then everyone else's as if they knew something no one else did. All around them people watched and gossiped amongst their inner circles. Amid all the bullshit conversation one question was on everyone's mind: had there ever been a couple as perfect as Annette Hardgrove and Court Reynolds? 

To just about everyone the answer was an overwhelming yes. I mean all you had to do was look at them to see they were perfect together. Court with his money, popularity and bright future and Annette was as nice and normal as every girl wished to be. She might even have been voted student body president if it hadn't been for all that unpleasantness at the debate. Although everyone agreed that the tape was embarrassing it was the common consensus that Annette had been seduced and used by Sebastian Valmont. It was now several months later and everyone had all but forgotten the incident. When Court forgave her everyone else followed suit. 

Except of course for one person. 

Kathryn's steely gaze locked onto the couple as they crossed the quad hand in hand without a care in the world. "I mean it Sebastian. We have to do something about this." 

Finally Sebastian turned his attention away from his book and looked over at Kathryn with curiosity. Ever since she had returned from France a few months ago she had been swearing revenge on Annette. The election and Annette's humiliation had only managed to wet her appetite more. Then Court went and publicly forgave Annette sending Kathryn on a tangent the likes of which Sebastian hadn't seen before. Since then she had been vowing to put an end to the relationship once and for all. 

Sebastian hadn't paid much attention to her threats before, however as he studied the beautiful brunet he noticed she was more determined than ever. Getting up from his seat he came up behind Kathryn and placed his hands on her hips. As he looked down at Annette, his one time conquest he asked "you already won the election sweetheart. What more do you want?" 

"It's not enough" she told him "I want Dorothy shipped back to the booneys where she belongs before her and Court get engaged." 

"Oh so that's what this is about. You're jealous." 

Kathryn spun around and glared at him "are you insane?" 

"No just observant. You can't stand the idea that Court is with Annette rather than pinning for you." 

Although what Sebastian was saying was true Kathryn would rather die than admit it. She really had no feelings for Court other than loathing and disgust. It just annoyed her greatly that Court and Annette were happy. "Look I just want that little bitch to pay. While she was off falling in love with that asshole this summer I was stuck with my grandmother in that hell hole she calls home. When I got back I thought I'd get my revenge but all it did was make her more of a martyr. The patron saint of virgins." 

Sebastian smirked "over react much?" 

She let out a groan of frustration as she pushed past him. "Shut up Sebastian you have no idea what it was like living with that old bat. How could you? While I was off serving my punishment you were busy screwing insipid debutantes and getting stoned with Blaine." 

"Is that what you think I was doing?" Shaking his head he told her "while you were away I was the one stuck at home with our parents listening to their constant bickering and your mothers rants about how I ruined her daughter. It was hardly the vacation of my dreams Kathryn." 

"So don't you want to get her back for putting us through that?" 

Sebastian shrugged as he sat back down with his book "not really. I have better things to do than tinker with Ken and Barbie." 

Rolling her eyes Kathryn huffed "like what?" 

Sebastian smiled up at her as he slid a hand around her waist and pulled her to him. "Like fucking you senseless." 

Returning the smile Kathryn let her knee gently caress his crotch. Soon after her return Kathryn had resumed her relationship with Sebastian once again, all be it in secret. When ever she was feeling horny (which was quite often) or needed him to do something she would use sex to get what she wanted. Alas she would also withhold it when he didn't do as she wanted such in a time like this. 

Leaning down Kathryn let her mouth gently graze his ear as she whispered "you don't get to touch me until that bitch is gone." Pulling away she watched in amusement as Sebastian's expression fell "sorry." 

"Fine" he grumbled "I'll just go find one of your slutty friends and see if she's interested." He smiled coldly and asked "where's Cecile?" 

"Fucking her music teacher. Besides she knows better than to touch what's mine." 

Shaking his head at her he said "I'm not one of your little toys Kathryn. I can fuck whomever I please." 

Taking a seat across from him she pointed out "but you don't." Kathryn let her hands glide up her legs then pull at her silk panties. Sebastian watched entranced as she slid them off her legs. "Face it Sebastian I've ruined you for other girls. I'm willing to bet my cunt is the only one that makes you hard anymore." 

Arms crossed firmly over his chest he looked her square in the eye and said "I wouldn't bet on it princess." 

Kathryn's smile never wavered as she tossed her panties to him and leaned back ever so slightly. Sebastian caught them all the while trying to keep his eyes focused on her face rather than her legs which she had open just enough for him to get a peak at her goods. However he resisted becuase it was a game with them, who would break first. 

In a sing song voice Kathryn called out "Sebastian quit being such a pussy and do it." 

"No" 

She smiled letting her legs open wider and her hand slid up her thigh. As much as he tried to resist his eyes soon wandered down her body just in time to watch her play with herself. With a sexy little pout Kathryn purred "please Sebastian...I really..." and she slid two fingers inside herself and moaned. "Need this"  


With his jaw clenched he shook his head "no if the dean catches me again I'm out. Then my father will ship me off to that all fags school in Vermont." 

"So don't" in "get" out "caught." 

As it always happens Sebastian's resolve melted and with a roar of frustration he quickly sprang out of his seat and charged at her. Grabbing her waist he pulled Kathryn to him pressing his now erect dick to her sex. Kathryn gasped in excitement still secretly amazed that she could get him so worked up. Staring at her intensely with a mix of absolute arousal and loathing Sebastian said "you win. What do you want me to do?" 

Kathryn flicked her tongue over his lips and whispered "all you have to do is slip something in her drink without her noticing. I'll handle the rest." 

"What?" 

She pulled out a small clear vial of liquid from her bag "this." 

Examining it he asked "will it hurt her?" 

"No in fact it will probably make her feel better than she ever has before." 

Sebastian had a pretty good idea what it was and what it would do to Annette but he didn't care. Kathryn was right Annette did deserve to pay for screwing with them and he would happily make sure she did. "Consider it done." 

* * * * * * 

No one was going to knock Annette from the high she was experiencing. While all the other girls in the school's high scale fitness room panted and sweat with agony Annette pumped her legs with glee as she thought about the night ahead. Tonight was the night when she would finally give herself to Court. 

Ever since they got together at the second half of summer she had been putting him off. At first he just assumed she was a virgin but then when all that unpleasantness happened at the election he realized the truth. She immediately tried to apologize but he wasn't having any of it. 

Then finally one night he told her that if she went down on him he might consider forgiving her. Normally Annette would never but she had really fallen hard for Court and she hated the idea of him being mad at her so she had done it. It was disgusting and for the life of her she couldn't understand why girls did it. Luckily Court never asked her to do it again but he did want to make love to her. That however Annette said no to and he respected her. However as happy as they were she knew Court wouldn't wait forever and she did love him so she decided tonight on there date she would surprise him by offering herself to him. 

Smiling to herself Annette vowed that nothing was going to ruin her day. Then of course she heard a familiar voice behind her ask "working off some of your tension? Maybe I could help you with that." 

At the sound of Sebastian's voice Annette's smile fell and she hissed "go away jerk." 

Ignoring her attitude Sebastian got on the tread mill next to her still dressed in his school uniform. "Now, now that's not very nice of you Annette. I was just being friendly." 

She glared over at him with annoyance and said "I doubt that. What are you doing in here Sebastian? Guys aren't allowed in here until eleven." 

"Yes I know but I have an arrangement with Ms. Jones." 

Annette looked across the room at her attractive, thirty year old gym teacher and wondered what Sebastian was talking about. Against her better judgment she asked "what arrangement?" 

"Well lets just say she helps me with all my athletic needs and I...help her with some of hers." As he said it he winked over at Ms. Jones who in turn smiled, blushed and walked back to her office. 

Annette turned her nose up "you're disgusting." 

"Hmm funny you weren't saying that the night I popped you cherry. What were you rambling on about?" Then in a high pitched wine Sebastian started moaning "oh yes...yes...oh that feels so good...Sebastian I love you..." 

Several of Annette's classmates turned around and snickered in amusement at Sebastian. A rush of embarrassment ran through Annette but she wasn't about to show it to Sebastian. "God I hate you" she hissed as she walked away. 

As she thought he soon caught up with her. "Oh come on lighten up you know you enjoyed yourself." 

Whipping around to face him suddenly she said "no but you know what I did enjoy? Watching your face when your precious Kathryn got shipped off to France for the summer." 

"Ooh she bites back. Now I'll admit not having Kathryn around did put a damper on my summer but I'm willing to forgive and forget. So how about it?" 

She looked up at him in shock "yeah right. Do you really expect me to forget about how you used me all so you could win some stupid bet. And if that wasn't bad enough you showed the whole school that videotape." 

He shrugged "it was never proven I had anything to do with it." 

"Oh I don't doubt it. My guess is it was all Kathryn's doing and you just went along for the ride. So is that why you're here? Did Kathryn send you to set me up again?" 

Sebastian shook his head at her "where do you come up with these paranoid delusions?" 

Standing her ground she ignored him "well you can tell her it won't work now or ever. I'm way to smart to fall for any of her games." 

With her head held high she turned around and walked away satisfied that he would get the picture and leave her alone. However if she was paying closer attention she might of noticed that she left her water bottle behind. So when Sebastian once again followed her she was focusing more on his presence than her water bottle which mysteriously appeared back in front of her. 

"So" he asked as he slid up behind her "how are things going with Court?" 

"None of your business" she told him as she took a sip. 

"Have you two made love yet?" Annette took another sip of her water before turing back to the free weights in front of her. "My guess is no but I bet he has coursed you into sucking that tiny dick of his." 

"Shut up!" She yelled at him suddenly losing her cool. "You know nothing about me and Court." 

"I'm going to take that as a yes. A word of advice, I wouldn't hold him off too long. If I know Court he'll probably find someone else to service him." 

Annette had enough. Letting out a frustrated groan she pushed past him. "You're a pig. Stay the hell away from me." If she hadn't been so determined to get out of there she might of noticed the sly smile that appeared on Sebastian's face when she threw out her empty water bottle. 

****** 

An hour later Annette sat in her European History class feeling more exhilarated and happy then she had in her entire life. She really didn't think anything of it. Why question happiness after all? She had somehow managed to push all thoughts of Sebastian out of her head and instead concentrated on her evening with Court. 

It was going to be magnificent she just knew it. As she thought about it she began to shift in her chair. Her teacher was droning on about the black plague but all Annette could think about was Court's wonderful, hard body and the way his skin tasted. Just thinking about it sent a rush of tingles through her body that made her very, very wet. 

Annette was shocked at the realization of just how turned of she was. A few times in her young life she had felt sexual excited, the most memorable of course being when she was with Sebastian. But even that paled in comparison to this. God she would give anything at that moment just to have someone, anyone between her legs. 

At the idea Annette began to laugh. Her classmates and teacher turned to look at her some what bewildered but she didn't care. For once she felt completely free of rules and obligations. With out a care in the world she continued to laugh at what she wasn't really sure. 

Frowning in disapproval Mrs. Franco asked "Annette...Annette do you find the black plague funny?" 

Shaking her head with a big grin spread across her face she said "no not especially. Although it is quite boring." 

At that a collective gasp came from the room but Annette was too giddy to pay any attention. "Pardon me?" the stunned teacher asked. 

"I'm bored" she giggled sounding more and more drunk "can I leave?" 

"You may certainly not. Now cut the giggling or I'm sending you to the dean's." 

At that Annette laughed harder "you're going to tell my daddy on me? Uh oh I hope he doesn't spank me." 

The teacher's mouth fell open in shock as she stuttered "t-that's enough. Leave now!" 

"Goody!" 

She squealed as she practically skipped out of the room ignoring the boy who sits behind her comment "she's completely trashed." 

The hall was filled with kids on their lunch break and as she made her way down the hall Annette stopped and said hi to everyone. Spotting a group of her friends down the hall she ran up to them "hey guys!" 

"Annette hey" Melissa said with her usual friendly smile. "We were just discussing Homecoming. You and Court are so going to be elected king and queen." 

"Definitely!" Annette said completely enthusiastically. 

"Annette aren't you suppose to be in class now?" 

Laughing hard she said "oh I totally got thrown out. That teacher is such a bitch." 

As her friends responded in shock Annette once again felt that familiar tingle from between her legs. Damn she needed to get laid she thought. Where was Court? Through her lust induced haze she remembered he had left school early to visit his sick aunt in the hospital. Damn it! 

Melissa and Judy continued to question if Annette was feeling all right but she paid little attention to them. Something or rather someone had caught her attention. Through the crowd of people a tall, well built figure emerged. It was Brad Hunington. Not only was he captain of the football team he was also Court's best friend and the object of Annette's secret crush. 

Brad approached her a hesitant smile on his lips. "Hey Annette." 

Licking her lips she purred "hey Brad." 

"I heard from someone that you wanted to see me. What's up?" 

Annette's mind was to clouded with naughty feelings at the time to question who told him that lie. She didn't care. All she cared about was that he was standing in front of her now looking so damn good. Without a thought of Court or his feelings Annette slid up to Brad and kissed him hard on the mouth. 

"Oh my god!" Her friends gasped as they looked on at the public display of affection happening right in front of them. "Has she lost her mind?" 

Brad pulled away only slightly and whispered "umm...this isn't a good idea." 

Pouting Annette pushed herself into him and whispered "please?" 

Hearing the innocent Annette Hardgrove beg was all it took. A grin spread across his face which gave her, her answer. Not paying the slightest attention to the gossiping students Annette took Brad by the hand and lead him into a nearby empty classroom. 

As soon as the door closed behind them the hallway erupted in chatter and hoots and hollers from the student body. Everyone was asking the same question: what the hell got into goody-goody, all American girl Annette Hardgrove? No one knew but the consensus was she was on drugs. 

While the gossip ranged and the insinuations flew Annette was having the time of her life. Brad had picked her up and pushed her against the wall. After letting her legs wrap around him she began to grind against him desperately. She needed to get off so badly she couldn't think straight. 

Brad however could and knew what he was doing was wrong. Annette was his best friends girl after all. It would kill Court if he found out. "Annette maybe we should stop this" he told her breathlessly as he pulled away from her mouth. 

"No! No please Brad I need this so badly. You have no idea how horny I am. Please." 

There was that word again. Brad could feel his resolve melting but it disappeared when Annette started unbuttoning his trousers. "Damn baby...what's gotten into you?" 

She smiled coyly as she pulled his erection out and pulled her wet panties aside. Without another word Brad pushed himself into her making Annette squeal with delight. Any pain she might of felt fell away when she felt his engorged member saw in and out of her sensitive cunt. 

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Annette chanted as he thrusted hard between her thighs. 

She was so wrapped up in the moment she didn't notice when the door flew open and her father came into the room. Even if she had it wouldn't have mattered. Dean Hardgrove's mouth fell open at the sight of his baby girl being fucked brutally against the wall. "Annette! What is going on!?" 

At the sight of the Dean, Brad had stopped moving Annette however continued to hump him as she looked over at her father with a lazy smile. "Hey daddy, what's up?" 

****** 

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Just hold on a fucking second" Sebastian called out as he wrapped a towel around his wet, naked body. He was just turning the shower off when he heard an annoying knock come from his bed room door. 

Storming up to the door he threw it open and yelled "what?" 

Kathryn stood on the other side, her hip resting on one side of the door frame her hand on the other. Dressed in a short, black, leather mini skirt and a lace corset top she looked absolutely delectable. Smiling up at him she asked "why the fuck is the door locked?" 

"To keep out unwanted people" he told her his smile betraying is nasty mood. "What are you doing here looking so...appetizing?" 

"I came to offer you your reward" she whispered as she moved closer to him "still interested?" 

His hand came out and caressed her face "always." 

Kathryn's smile broadened as she pulled away his towel and glanced down appreciably. "Mmm...not bad." 

"It gets better. I take it things went as planned." 

"You could say that" 

"Tell me" 

Her eyes flickering with lust she quickly pushed him back in the room, kicked the door closed behind them and hopped up into his arms. "It was even better than I imagined!" 

Sebastian caught her quickly as her legs wrapped around his naked waist. Kathryn's mouth found his as they kissed one another hungrily. Walking with her to the bed he laid her down then started kissing down her body. "Give me details" he whispered. 

Kathryn let out a loud moan "oh it was perfect. Goldilocks acted like a complete spaz then fucked Brad Hunington in the science lab." 

Sebastian pulled away from her now bare breast "Brad, the football stud?" 

She chuckled "yeah and Court's best friend...well not anymore. I haven't even told you the best part yet." 

Kathryn whimpered as he flicked his wet tongue over her erect nipple. "There's more?" 

"Dean daddy walked in on them." 

Sebastian laughed "oh you're shitting me." 

"No he got an eyeful of his darling daughter losing her innocence and best of all he was forced to boot her ass out of school. The bitch is on her way back to the farm as we speak." 

"Well I'd say you got everything you wanted." 

Looking down at his with a gaze full of pure adoration she told him "not everything." 

"What's left?" 

"You" 

****** 

While Sebastian and Kathryn were busy screwing each other senseless Annette was sitting in the waiting area of JFK airport in tears. The high she had experienced earlier had worn off an hour or so after her father found her with Brad. Now with her brain functioning normally the consequences of her actions were starting to come back to her. 

God what had happened to her? Never in her life had she felt like that. So uninhibited, so loopy, so dirty. Yes that was the word to use, dirty. That was how her father looked at her when he told her he was putting her on a plane back to Kansas. It was also most definitely how Court had looked at her when he showed up at her house upon hearing what she had done. After calling her a bunch on horrible names ranging from slut to whore he had broken up with her for good saying he could never be with someone like that. Even Kathryn wasn't that much of a slut. 

Annette had begged and pleaded with him to hear her out but in the end what could she say? She had fucked his best friend and as much as she hated to admit it she liked it. Still she wondered what had possessed her. Her father was convinced that she was on drugs of some sort but after she told him over and over again that she didn't take them he finally gave up. He told her to pack a bag and get ready to go home. New York was obviously having some kind of bad effect on her so maybe going back to Kansas would help. 

At first Annette didn't want to leave her new friends and her father but then while sitting all alone in the airport she began to reconsider. Maybe it was best to go back to Kansas where everything was so much more simpler. She had always been happy there, where as she had so many problems in New York starting with Sebastian and his evil step sister. Yes going back to Kansas was the right decision. 

"Now boarding at gate 34 for Kansas City, Kansas." 

Drying her eyes Annette got up and grabbed her bag. As she handed the attendant her ticket she took one final look back at New York. Yes this town was most definitely finished with her. 

At the same time Annette was bidding adieu to the city someone new was arriving. A beautiful blond with crystal clear blue eyes walked out of the opposite gate along with all the other passengers from California. 

"Ms. Davis are you ready to go?" A middle aged limo driver greeted her "your parents are expecting you." 

Looking out the large windows to her left which had a clear view of the New York skyline she smiled. "Oh I most certainly am." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	2. Comings and Goings

Manchester Prep 

Summary: As Kathryn and Sebastians relationship hits a rough patch, a new girl arrives with big plans of her own. 

Chapter 2/10: Comings and Goings 

"God I'm bored" Kathryn sighed as she took a drag from her cigarette. 

Cecile sitting obediently across from her bundled up in a navy blue pea coat offered "well maybe we could have my driver come pick us up and we could go shopping or we could work on your posters for winter queen or.." Suddenly the young girl got all excited like she had a habit of doing "Oh! We could call Ronald and-" 

"No!" Kathryn interrupted before she could get the idea out. "You can screw Ronald on your own time Cecile. Besides I wasn't talking about being bored now. I meant with life in general." 

"Oh" Cecile said quietly. "I get it." Then after a few moments of silence she admitted "actually I don't get it. What do you mean?" 

Kathryn shook her head at the girls blatant stupidity before getting up from her seat and looking out the window of the watchtower that over looked Manchester Prep. This was her favorite place to think and be alone. It was where she could look out at all the little people below and plot her future. Usually she liked to be alone but as she made her way over to the steps after physics class Cecile had spotted her and began whining to go with her. Since Kathryn was in no mood to argue with her she had grudgingly agreed to let her underling come along. Then sure enough, after only being there for a few minutes the little idiot was already beginning to grate on her nerves. 

"What I mean" Kathryn explained slowly "it that I need a new challenge. It's been months since I've had one." If you can call Annette Hardgrove a challenge Kathryn mused. Although the ruination of the former virgin had given her an immense thrill it soon wore off. Now she had everything she wanted and everything was going her way, but she was bored. Well maybe that wasn't completely true, she didn't have everything she wanted. 

"When's Sebastian coming back?" 

Kathryn flinched and scowled at the sound of his name. "I'm not sure" she told her. 

Yes if she were really honest with herself she would admit that her boredom wasn't what was bothering her. It was Sebastian's absence from her life and the fact that she hadn't talked with him in weeks. Not since he left for Italy over winter break. Needless to say they had ended things rather messy but it wasn't all her fault. It was Sebastians no matter what he said. 

Everything had been going along great with them. Behind closed doors they fucked like bunnies while to the outside world their reputations stayed in tact. No one knew about them except her mother who turned the other way so long as Kathryn kept it quiet. They were both happy with the arrangement or so she thought. 

Then three weeks ago after having an amazing session of hot sex Sebastian told her casually "I have to go. I have an early flight tomorrow for Rome." 

As he got out of her bed and proceeded to get dressed Kathryn sat up in shock. "Excuse me? Where are you going?" 

"Rome you know the one in Italy" he said sarcastically. 

"I know where the fuck it is asshole I meant why are you going and why the hell am I just hearing about it now?" 

"I wasn't aware I had to check my travel plans with you" he told her snidely. After slipping his shirt on he looked over at her angry expression and sighed. "My father's got a place there and was feeling unusually generous so he offered it to me for winter break. I didn't tell you because I knew you would act like this." 

"Like what?" 

"Like your usual control freak self. You would tell me not to go and when I protested you would withhold sex and I think we both know what I would have done. I want to go so I thought I would just skip all the drama." 

"You could have invited me to come" she told him trying to keep the hurt from her voice. 

He laughed which only made her angrier. "Right and you of course would have agreed." He stopped laughing and then in a somber tone said "you think I don't want you to come? Of course I would have invited you but I knew what you would have said. Are you insane? We can't just go off together what would people think" he mimicked her voice. "I know you Kathryn and there was no way you would have gotten on that plane with me. Tell me I'm wrong." 

Sebastian was of course right but she wasn't about to admit it. If they went off together everyone would know about them and that was just something she couldn't allow at this point. Sebastian might not be her step brother anymore but it would still cause a scandal if their relationship went public. Maybe some day but not now. But Sebastian ever the child couldn't see that. He wanted what he wanted and he wanted it now. "Don't go" she ordered him 

He laughed shaking his head "yeah that's what I thought. I'm going Kathryn end of story. I need to get out of New York for a little while experience new things...new people." 

"I think you mean new women." 

"That too" he said coldly. 

"You son of a bitch!" She screamed at him as she picked up a piece of crystal and chucked it at him. "Get out!" 

Sebastian ducked it easily and snickered "what no kiss good-bye?" 

"This is over with under stand! If you run off to Italy you can forget about ever getting back in my bed again!" 

He nodded "all right but does that include the floor, the shower, the living room couch, the desk in my fathers office or any of the other places you spread your legs for me?" 

"Every single god damn one of them! I mean it Sebastian when you get back don't even think of coming near me. Don't call me, don't write me because I won't want to hear it." 

Grabbing his jacket he headed for the door "have it your way Kathryn. I hope you enjoy those long night with your vibrator and whatever loser you coursed into your bed." 

"As long as it's not you!" She screamed at him but he was already out the door. 

Thinking back to that night Kathryn wrapped her jacket tighter around herself. God she had been so angry with him for leaving her but the longer he was gone she realized she missed him more than anything else. But it didn't matter because there was no way she would take him back. No matter how much he begged. Sebastian could just stay in Italy for all she cared. 

Suddenly as she glanced out the window something caught her eye. Walking across the campus was Sarah Adams followed by a striking blond decked out in the Manchester uniform. Kathryn made it her business to know everyone who attended her school but this girl she didn't recognize. 

"Cecile who is that?" 

Cecile came over to the window and looked down "I don't know." 

Kathryn was curious about this new development. Maybe it would help take her mind off Sebastian. "Cecile go find out who she is. I want to know everything." 

"Ok" Cecile started to head back down the stairs when something occurred to her. "What about the assembly?" 

Kathryn winced "Fuck" 

****** 

"And to your left in the auditorium. I'm in theater myself. Maybe you should think of joining" Sarah suggested with a friendly smile. 

Selena Davis only smiled sweetly in response. Her mouth was starting to hurt from all the fake smiles she had to throw the mousy girl since they began the tour. However she had to put out the appearance that she was a kind, smart, beautiful and all around good person. No matter how much she wanted to tell this girl what she really thought of her. 

Although she had been in New York for a couple of months now this was Selenas first day at Manchester. Her parents first choice for her education had been the all girls private school in Massachusetts. Selena had utter despised it not just because of the lack of males but because the girls were absolute idiots. None of them had any drive or ambition. All they wanted to do was get high and live off their parents money. 

Selena on the other hand had bigger goals in mind and attending St. Francis Academy for girls was not going to help her accomplish any of them. Manchester however just might and she made her parents see that. After much debate and a few temper tantrums they had eventually seen it her way, as they usually did and agreed to let her attend the prestigious school which was so much closer to the city. 

Coming to Manchester after spending three years at her public high school in Malibu was like a breath of fresh air. True the uniforms were a down side but it was a small price to pay in her mind. Only the best of the best attended Manchester. All the students either came from extremely affluent and wealthy families or were extremely smart. Selena had always considered herself to be both of those things and fully intended to use it to get what she wanted which was total and utter dominance. She wanted to own this school and all the little people in it including the annoying geek in front of her. 

So far from what she had seen there didn't appear to be much in the way of competition. Oh she was sure there was some cheerleader or moneyed princess who thought she ruled, there always was. That girl at her last school was her and she fully intended for that to be the same here. 

Her tour guide stopped when they came to the door marked gymnasium. "And here we have the gym" she said stating the obvious. Inside Selena could hear a low roar of a crowd of people. Peaking through the glass window she saw the whole right side of the gym filled with students sitting in bleachers. 

"What's going on?" 

"Oh it's the annual Manchester Pride rally" Sarah rolled her eyes "it's sort of like a mandatory pep rally. Sort of lame but it gets us out of class." 

"Huh, well I suppose there could be worse things." 

Selena started to turn away when she heard the head master call out "and now to help us understand the true meaning of school pride lets hear it for your student body president Kathryn Merteuil!" At the mention of her name the somber crowd all of a sudden perked up. Selena's mouth nearly fell open when just about everyone in the stands stood up and cheered as if welcoming a conquering hero. 

Out of the mass of people a petite, brunet made her way to the microphone. Selena had seen many beautiful girls in her time, many more beautiful than this girl but there was just something about her. She was indeed very pretty but as she watched her approach the headmaster with a beaming smile there was most certainly something different about her. 

"Hello fellow students and faculty" she greeted them with utmost confidence when the crowd slowly settled down. "I am here today to encourage all of you to support our wonderful school." 

She went on for about ten minutes talking passionately and eloquently about the importance of academic pride. It seemed to Selena to be mostly bullshit but the girl walked with such conviction and confidence that it all seemed so important. The crowd for their part ate it up with a spoon agreeing and cheering at everything that came out of her mouth. Who the hell was this girl Selena wondered. 

As if reading her mind Sarah leaned forward and whispered "that's Kathryn Merteuil, student body president. Isn't she amazing? Not only is she gorgeous, but she also has the highest GPA in the school, has more money than most people know what to do with and to top it off is super nice." 

"Wow" Selena said not needing to fake her awe. "She must be quite popular." 

"Yeah she's hands down the most popular girl in school. She's won homecoming year every year since she's been here." 

Before Selena could respond the assembly started to break up as students made there was down the bleachers and out the door. Looking around the crowd Selena looked for miss wonderful figuring this was as good a time as any to introduce herself. "You know Sarah she sounds really great. In fact I would love to meet her." 

Not paying any attention to Sarah's protests about getting on with the tour, Selena headed into the gym and looked around for Kathryn but it was hard because students seemed to be coming at her from all angles. After a few minutes of this she was about to give up her search when a female voice behind her said "you must be Selena Davis." 

Spinning around she came face to face with Kathryn who was even more beautiful close up. Even standing among the heard of unruly teenagers she was completely collected and calm. Her bright green eyes stayed completely locked to Selena's as if she was studying her or trying to intimidate her or possibly both. Putting on her best smile Selena greeted her with the same confident manor "yes I am and your Kathryn Merteuil. I have been hearing all about you. That was an amazing speech you just gave. I must say you are quite the inspiration." 

The smile never wavered from her face "thank you. Being the student body president I try to put forth the best image possible. After all it is such a big responsibility." 

"Yes" Selena agreed "I know what you mean. I was president of my former school." 

"In California, correct?" 

Selena was a little bit taken aback that she knew that but tried to hide it. "That's right" 

"Well I just know you'll fit in here perfectly at Manchester. Let me know if you need anything. I have to get going to class." 

Fit it? Selena thought somewhat bitterly. She didn't want to fit in she wanted to rule. At first she thought it wouldn't be a problem but after encountering Kathryn she was obviously wrong. Taking over might be a little more difficult than she thought. Keeping her smile intact she replied "of course. Maybe we could have lunch later." 

As Kathryn started to leave she called out "we'll see I'll have to check my schedule. Nice meeting you." 

"Yes" Selena said dropping the smile as Kathryn's back turned. 

Well that hadn't gone exactly how she planned. First she discovers she will have major competition and not only that but it looked like it might be more difficult than she thought to buddy up with her rival. In the back on her mind Selena wondered if Kathryn was as sweet as she pretended to be. Experience had taught her probably not. 

"Well are you ready to finish the tour?" Sarah asked coming up behind her. 

"Sure let's go." 

Selena followed her out of the gym and down the corridor. "Ok I'll show you the science lab then we can start back at..." Sarah trailed off when they got to the end of the hall. Standing by the door the most beautiful guy Selena had ever layed eyes on stood calmly smoking a cigarette. 

A big smile came over Sarah's face "Sebastian." 

He turned to her and gave her a sly smile "hey sweetheart." 

"You know if you get caught smoking they'll boot you out for sure" she scolded him playfully. 

Sebastian took a drag before brushing Sarah's hair aside and nearly whispering "I'll take my chances." 

Selena watched entranced as his eyes pulled away from the plain girl in front of him and locked on to hers. "Who's your friend?" 

"Oh this is Selena Davis. She's new" 

"Well Selena Davis it's nice to meet you. How do you like our little asylum, cozy ain't it?" 

She couldn't help but blush when he flashed that smile at her which was strange because she never blushed. There was definitely something intriguing about Sebastian. "Yeah Manchester seems great. A definite improvement over my last school in California." 

Now standing only a foot away from her he replied "California? Home of the beautiful and intellectually challenged. No offense." 

"None taken I completely agree." She told him with complete confidence. "I think Manchester is just the challenge I was looking for." 

"You like a challenge?" 

Giving him a sexy smile she answered "always." 

"I'll keep that in mind." He looked like he was going to say more when something over Selena's shoulder caught his eye. He turned back to her briefly only to say "nice meeting you. I'll probably see you around." 

Selena wanted to talk more with him but he walked past her flicking his cigarette bud away. She spun around to see what was so damn interesting and wasn't terribly surprised that it was Kathryn. 

"Isn't he gorgeous?" Sarah whispered with a giggle. 

"Yeah he is." 

"Well if I were you I'd watch out for him. Sebastian has the worst reputation, you should just hear some of the stories about him. Rumor has it he knocked up our old headmasters daughter and then he slept with Mr. Hardgroves daughter and videotaped it. He showed it to the whole school." 

Selena raised her eyebrows curiously "really? Hmm...does he have money?" 

"Tons his fathers Edward Valmont. It's the only reason he hasn't got expelled yet." 

The whole time Sarah babbled on Selena's eyes remained fixated on Sebastian as he approached Kathryn and a group of her friends. Kathryn's friends left and she tried to also but Sebastian pulled her to him. She quickly pushed him away obviously angry. Her calm features contorted in anger as she muttered something to him then charged away. 

The whole scene most definitely piqued Selena's interest. "Is he seeing Kathryn?" 

She was genuinely surprised when Sarah laughed and told her "no, are you kidding? Besides the fact that Sebastian use to be Kathryn's step brother there is no way she would ever get involved with him. Kathryn's not that kind of girl." 

"Oh my mistake. They just looked close" Selena said. Former step siblings? Although it was far fetched it didn't seem totally out of the question. After all Sebastian was gorgeous and charming and she could see how Kathryn might interest him. 

However it didn't matter if they were together or not because at that moment Selena decided she wanted him. She wanted to take over the reigns from Kathryn as ruler of prestigious Manchester Prep and she wanted Sebastian by her side as she did it. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that she would get what she wanted because Selena Davis always got what she wanted. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	3. Foreplay

Manchester Prep 

Summary: While Kathryn deals with Sebastian, Selena plots against her. 

Chapter 3: Foreplay 

"Don't you dare let him in Mai Lie or you are so fucking fired!" Kathryn screamed at the Vietnamese maid before slamming her bedroom door. 

Once alone she let out a frustrated yell. How dare he show up here! After he had the nerve to leave her and jet off to Rome to do god know what. Did he honestly believe she would just let him back in and they would fuck like nothing every happened? Well screw that. 

Towards the end of the school day Kathryn's mood had suddenly perked up thanks to the reception she got at the bull shit school assembly. Then again feeling the adoration and love from her peers always gave her a boost. Then she met that die job bimbo from California and her mind was once again put to ease when she realized she was hardly competition. Although the girls reputation was something to look into. 

However her good mood came to an abrupt halt when Sebastian suddenly appeared. Ok so maybe she had been slightly thrilled when she saw him but then the memories of their past encounter came back to her. He actually had the nerve to demand to talk to her, in front of people! Kathryn had promptly told him to fuck off but he didn't seem to get the hint. Sebastian had tried to get her alone all day but she ignored him. After she arrived home and found that he hadn't followed her she breathed a sigh of relief that is until he showed up a few moments ago demanding that the maid let him in. 

Although Kathryn knew she had every reason in the world to hate him she really didn't. She was acting out of pride and hurt feelings more than anything. Still she wasn't about to let Sebastian walk all over her. She wasn't one of his idiotic fuck toys and it was about time he realized it. 

"Will you just open the fucking door! We need to talk" Sebastian yelled up to her window from the street below. 

Jumping off the bed she walked out onto her balcony ignoring the fact that it was twenty degrees out. "Get lost loser we have nothing to talk about" she ordered him coolly. 

"Hark! Fair Juliet speaks" Sebastian greeted her sarcastically. "Now get your ass down here and let me it. I'm freezing." 

She smiled "no way in hell. What part of I don't ever want to see you or talk to you again are you having a problem understanding? I have about as much use for you as I do the garbage on the street." 

Smirking up at her he told her confidently "you know that's not true or else you wouldn't be talking to me. I know you missed me." 

"Dream on asshole" 

"Let me in Kathryn before I alert all your charming neighbors what I do to you in your bedroom at night." In a much louder voice he yelled out "how about that position you like so much where I-" 

"Another word and I'll have the cops here so fast" she yelled back desperately wanting him to shut up before someone did indeed hear them. 

"Fine" he sighed and she thought he might finally be giving up. "If you won't let me in I'll just use my key." Sebastian held up the silver object for her to see. "I'm betting it still works. Lets see." 

As Sebastian disappeared Kathryn quickly ran back into the house and to the front door hoping to get there before him. However her stupid mother still had yet to get the locks changed so the key did work. Sebastian stepped into the foyer with a gloating smile on his face just as Kathryn got there. "See told you I would get in." 

She pushed him roughly back towards the door and yelled "get out!" 

Sebastian didn't flinch as he rested against the door. Giving Kathryn an admiring once over he told her "god your still as beautiful as ever. I like the dress is it new?" 

Crossing her arms over her chest she said "it's not going to work. It never has in the past and it certainly won't now so just leave before I call security and watch as they beat your miserable ass senseless." 

Slowly he approached her and let his hand caress her face "how about we go back to your room and I'll pound yours. If memory serves you always enjoyed that." 

Kathryn moved closer to him like she was going to kiss him but instead kneed him in the groin. She laughed as he fell back in pain. "No thanks, I'm not really in the mood." 

Groaning Sebastian stood up with the smile now gone completely from his face. "Ok that's it I'm done with this shit." 

"Good, bye bye" she said giving him a wave. 

"Oh I don't think so princess" he said as he quickly grabbed Kathryn and put her over his shoulder. "I'm not leaving till we settle this." 

She screamed when she felt him lift her up. "Stop it! Put me down now Sebastian this isn't funny!" 

He ignored her as she went on screaming obscenities at him the whole way up the stairs. "It's good to see your vocabulary hasn't improved any" he mused as they got to the main floor. 

"Fuck you Sebastian! You're acting like a child." 

"Well I wouldn't have to if you would had just let me in the god damn door." As they passed the living room Mai Lie walked in looking somewhat confused. "Don't worry" he told her "Kathryn's just been drinking again." 

Kathryn started hitting him in the back but Sebastian ignored her until they got to her bedroom. After closing the door behind him he tossed her on the bed. It took her a minute to catch her breath and when she did she looked up at him and hissed "how dare you treat me like that." 

She tried to stand back up to leave but he pushed her back down "then stop acting like a spoiled brat. The only reason you're doing this is because you didn't get your way. I left Kathryn because I needed to but now I'm back so get over it." 

"Right so you go off for three weeks without contacting me once, and fuck god know who and you expect me to what? Welcome you back with open arms?" 

Sebastian shrugged "well I'll settle for open legs." 

On instinct she slapped him across the face. He recovered quickly and kissed her hard on the mouth. Kathryn tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge so she bit him. Immediately he pulled away from her and hissed "you fucking bitch, that hurt!" 

She laughed "good." 

He shook his head "you're enjoying this aren't you?" 

"A little. Come on Sebastian did you really expect me to just let you waltz back in here and fuck me?" Kathryn leaned back in the bed letting her short dress ride up her thighs. "I thought you were smarter than that but I guess I was wrong. You're just another vapid toy, just like all the rest." 

She smiled to herself when she saw a look of rage flicker in his eyes and his expression harden. Rubbing her thighs together she wondered if anything else on him was getting harder. 

Sebastian charged over to the bed and leaned down so his eyes were level with hers. "In case I didn't make it clear the first time Kat" he told her menacingly "let me remind you I am not one of your fucking toys. I am your equal in every sense of the word. You can play all the mind games you want but it won't get you anywhere with me." His eyes wandered down her body before he brought his hand up a to caress her breast. "You and I are two of a kind" he whispered. "There will never be anyone better for you than me." 

Kathryn sighed "and here I thought you were just another mediocre fuck." 

At that he practically growled "there's nothing mediocre about me. Perhaps you would like me to remind you." 

"Perhaps" she said with a raise of her eyebrow as if to challenge him. 

Roughly he grabbed her by the legs and pulled her taunt body to him making her gasp. He grabbed her wrists and slammed them to the bed over her head as he climbed on top of her. Kathryn meantime squirmed underneath him getting more excited and more wet by the minute. She loved it when he was forceful with her. "Are you actual going to tell me there's someone out there who could fuck you better than me?" 

"Many someone's I'd imagine" Kathryn taunted him. 

Sebastian snickered as he began kissing and sucking her neck. "Please Kathryn don't even think of comparing me to those pussies you call conquests. I mean I saw what Court Reynolds and all the other losers did for you." 

"You think you're better than them?" 

"I know it" he told her confidently as he opened up her legs and slid one of his hands up the inside of her thigh. As his hand inched closer to her pussy he whispered "why are you fighting this?" Sebastian slipped his fingers past her thong underwear and tickled her lips before plunging inside her wet center. "You obviously are in need of it." 

Kathryn whimpered involuntarily as she arched into his hand. "You're such an idiot Valmont. Don't you know when a girl is in the mood for a little foreplay?" 

Pulling his free hand out of her he used it to unzip his pants and pull out his erection. "Fuck foreplay" he hissed as he plunged into her without warning. 

They both let out a collected moan when he was indeed all the way inside her. Sebastian let her hands go as he tried to kiss her but she wouldn't let him. It was a power thing to her and he knew it so he didn't push. Besides there were other things on her body to nibble on. Lifting her silk dress up and off he quickly undid her bra and began sucking her breasts as he continued to thrust into her hard and fast. 

Kathryn met his hard, relentless thrusts with zeal. She was in no mood for sweet and tender. Over the past three weeks her frustration and anger had been building up and she was just dying to let it out. With the way Sebastian was giving it to her she assumed the same with him. As he sucked her breasts she quickly pulled his shit and jacket away ripping off buttons in the process. 

Kathryn came first after about fifteen minutes or so but Sebastian had not. She needed a second to recover and catch her breath but he wouldn't allow it as he continued to fuck her now sore cunt mercilessly. Any other girl would have screamed out in pain or ask him to stop but Kathryn wasn't any other girl. She eagerly ate up his roughness, egging him on with her moans and whimpers to go harder. Right before Sebastian was about to come he leaned down once more to kiss her but once again she wouldn't allow it, turning her head away. He briefly considered forcing her mouth to his but reconsidered. 

Shortly thereafter they both came and Sebastian pulled out of her while Kathryn laid on her side facing away from him. Neither said anything at first and Sebastian began to become concerned that he might of actually hurt her. He let his hand brush her dark hair off her neck as he whispered "are you all right?" 

"Yes" she told him not sure exactly what she felt. A good part of her was still very angry at him but the other part of her very much wanted to forget about all of that and just let him hold her. 

Sensing she needed something he told her "I didn't do it." 

Still not facing him she asked "do what?" 

"I never slept with anyone in Rome or anyplace else for that matter. In fact I didn't do much of anything besides write in my journal and drink a lot. It's rather fucking depressing now that I think about it." 

Kathryn smiled as she turned around to him. "Did you miss me?" 

"Did you miss me?" 

"Yes" she admitted. 

He smiled "I should have called you." 

"It's all right I probably wouldn't have talked to you any way." 

Sebastian smiled as he leaned down and kissed her mouth and this time met no resistance. They made out for a little while enjoying being intimate with each other once again. After Sebastian fingered Kathryn into another orgasm he asked "so have there been any new developments since I left?" 

She sighed "no not really. Well actually there is this new girl attending Manchester." 

He nodded "yeah Selena something or other." 

"You know her?" Kathryn asked slightly alarmed. 

"I met her briefly" he told her gently caressing her arms. 

She studied him a moment before asking "what did you think?" 

"I don't know she's cute-" 

"Cute?" Kathryn interrupted "you think the white trash look is cute? What am I saying of course you do, you liked that irksome hick Annette." Sebastian began to laugh which annoyed her even more. "What?" 

"Nothing I just love how jealous you get of these girls who can't even compare to you. I'm betting this girl hasn't done anything yet and you are already plotting her demise." 

"Not yet" Kathryn said with a smile. "Besides you think I'm so insecure that I have to destroy any pretty girl in my eyesight?" 

He shrugged "I don't think insecure is the word. Perhaps relentlessly controlling is better. Face it Kathryn you've never been good at dealing with competition. This girl has never done anything to you, yet I bet by the end of the week you'll be figuring out a way to get her shipped back to where ever she came from." 

She smiled "you know that sounds an awfully lot like a challenge. Care to make a wager?" 

"Maybe, after all the other one turned out to be quite beneficial. What are the terms?" 

Kathryn tossed her head back in thought as she considered what she could want. His car was always a possibility but too easy. Maybe his journal or...Kathryn smiled as an idea came to her. "Ok if I don't do anything to Malibu Barbie until say...winter formal you have to renounce all women." 

Sebastian's mouth dropped open "what?" 

"You heard me" she laughed. "I win no more girls for you. You can only fuck me, in private of course. That includes no flirting, no fucking, no screwing around of any kind, got it?" 

"I can't do that" he exclaimed "everyone would think I was gay or something!" 

"That's a possibility" she nodded. "But just think of all the time you would get to spend worshipping me." 

He rolled his eyes "all right what would I get? It better be fucking good." 

"What do you want?" 

Sebastian thought about it a moment as he let his fingers play with her nipple. "Hmm...I want you to go away with me to Tahiti for spring break." 

"I can't" she told him flatly "I'm going to Geneva with mother just like every year." 

"Well not this year. If I win, and something tells me I will, you have to go away with me." 

Kathryn rolled her eyes "yeah and what and I suppose to tell my mother?" 

He laughed pinching her nipple "I don't know that's not my problem. That's what I want, nothing else." 

She eyed him for a minute trying to figure something out. "Why?" Kathryn finally asked. 

"Lets just say the prospect of you in a tiny bikini serving me mi ties is very appealing." 

"Yeah that will happen" she scoffed. 

"It will when I win. So what do you say, do we have a deal?" 

Kathryn got up and moved over him as Sebastian fell back into bed. "All right you have yourself a deal." 

Sebastian grinned up at her as his hands slid around her neck pulling her closer. "Should we seal it?" 

"Of course." 

"Any suggestions?" 

She let her tongue flick across his lips "oh I can think of many, many ways..." 

****** 

As Kathryn and Sebastian were sealing their bet, Selena was sealing her future. Sitting in her newly decorated pink bedroom Selena perused all the information she had gathered on Kathryn Merteuil. What she thought would be a small list of her scholastic accomplishments was actually turning out to be a rather excruciatingly long list that read like a saints day planner. The girl seemed to head or at least be on the committee of every charity in the city. On top of that she had won more awards at school than Selena even knew existed. According to every article and person she had talked to Kathryn was the pinnacle of perfection. 

However Selena had her doubts, major ones. No one, especially someone who had grown up around the amount of power and privilege that Kathryn had was that innocent and perfect. She just knew Kathryn had some skeletons in her closet and she just couldn't wait to discover them. 

She scowled at a picture of Kathryn from the New York Times before placing it with the other clippings she had gathered. To her right was another pile of articles but they all concerned Sebastian. There wasn't as nearly as much information on him, namely just pictures or snippets describing various parties he and his father attended. Selena picked up a photo of Sebastian at some charity event looking incredibly handsome. God did she want him, he was so perfect and gorgeous. All day she had been hearing gossip about him, most of it not complementary but she didn't care. She was determined to be the one to tame him of his wild ways and when she did she would have the perfect partner for when she took Kathryn's place as society's darling. 

Selena wasn't a stupid girl she knew it was going to take a lot of work. She couldn't just charm a few people and expect to become more popular and loved than Kathryn. No it was going to take a lot of hard work and dedication but she was up to. As it so happened she already had a plan that was quite brilliant if she did say so herself. 

She had always been a big believer in the idea of keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Well she was about to put that idea to the ultimate test. If she wanted to get close to Kathryn she would have to become her friend but first she needed all the information on her she could get. 

As if on cue her maid came in and told her "your guest has arrived." 

"Send her in Nina" she said as she quickly got rid of her research. 

A moment later Cecile walked in with her usual trusting smile. "Hey Selena. Your house is really nice. Thanks for inviting me over." 

Selena smiled sweetly "no problem but actually there was a reason I needed to see you." 

"What?" 

Selena motioned for her to sit down. After she did she told her "I need you to tell me everything you can about your friend Kathryn Merteuil." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	4. Appearances Can Be Deceiving

Manchester Prep 

Summary: Selena and Kathryn have a run in and Sebastian makes a discovery of his own. 

Chapter 4: Appearances Can Be Deceiving 

Kathryn needed a fix and she needed it now. School was only half way over and already she was itching to get the hell out of there. It was all that pretending that she had to do every minute of the day. It was the one downside of being loved and adored by her pears. She had to be someone else. 

Just as the final bell was sounding for fifth period Kathryn ducked into the lower level girls bathroom. Although she had class she decided her coke fix was much more important. Besides her reputation was so golden that she could afford to cut class every once in awhile without anyone paying any care. 

Quickly she looked under the stalls and made sure she was alone before pulling off her crucifix from around her neck. Normally Kathryn would take her mini break in the watchtower but it was snowing out and far too cold to venture out. The girls room was her only safe haven from prying eyes. Carefully she unscrewed the bottom of her necklace and brought the spoon filled with grade A powder to her nose. 

That instant feeling of momentary contentment hit her fast as she let out a sigh. It was strange coke never affected her like it did most people. Blaine use to say it was because Kathryn was too much of a control freak to ever let anything that strong grab hold of her. Maybe he had a point. However lately she noticed she had been cutting down of her use of the substance and she knew that could be contributed to one person, Sebastian. 

After slipping her necklace back on, Kathryn pulled out a cigarette and smiled faintly at the notion of her relationship with Sebastian having any positive side effects. But she knew it was true having Sebastian in her life was good for her. He could be infuriating, arrogant and an all around pain in the ass at times but he was hers and she knew it. After all look at what his terms of the wager were. He wanted her, all of her. 

Kathryn's thoughts were interrupted when the girls room door suddenly opened and Selena Davis walked in. Her first instinct was to dispose of the cigarette right away but the coke was making her feel more brazen. Kathryn was curious about this new girl and how she would act seeing the supposed golden girl smoking on school grounds. 

They stared at each other a moment before a flushed Selena stammered "I-I can leave. Sorry." 

With a careless shrug Kathryn hopped off the window sill "don't bother. It's a free bathroom." 

"Thanks" she smiled awkwardly as she walked over to the sink. "I mean I wasn't sure if you wanted to be alone." 

"Well usually no one occupies this bathroom during class." 

"Oh well I have a free period" Selena explained 

"That's nice" Kathryn said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She wondered what exactly the deal was with Selena. So far all the info she got on her didn't tell her much. Just that she was your typical rich Beverly Hills brat. Although when she read that Selena had transferred to Manchester after leaving some catholic prep school in Vermont she thought there might be a little more to the girl. But then again probably not. 

Cigarette resting in her lips Kathryn checked her reflection. After a moment of silence she looked to her left and noticed Selena studying her. "What?" 

"Oh nothing, I didn't mean to stare. It's just..." 

"Yes?" Kathryn asked not bothering to hide the annoyance in her voice. 

Turing to her with a big smile Selena exclaimed "I am just such a big fan of yours!" 

"Excuse me?" 

"Look I know this might sound a little strange and I don't want to creep you out or anything but I think you are just such an inspiration. Ever since I arrived in New York all I've been hearing about is you and all your accomplishments. I mean you were elected student body president when you were only a sophomore, you head every major charity in the city and everyone adores you. I just hope someday I can rise to your level of excellence." Stepping closer to her she said "Kathryn I would really like it if we could become friends." 

As soon as she go the last sentence out Kathryn began to laugh. She knew it was inappropriate and maybe she shouldn't be showing her true colors but she could give a fuck what a nobody like Selena knew about her. Shaking her head she asked "christ, are you for real?" 

"W-what do you mean?" 

Taking a drag of her cigarette she explained "I can see how you think kissing my ass will make me like you but trust me it won't. If I was in the market for a new friend, which I'm not, I certainly wouldn't choose you. My guess is you would be much more suited hanging out with the cheerleaders and the jocks and god knows they're always looking for another blond." 

When Selena flinched in pain Kathryn smiled in satisfaction. It was amazing how letting loose on someone could relieve her tension. The young blond stared down at the ground awkwardly "yeah maybe I'll do that. It was just I thought I could learn so much more from you." 

"You want to learn something?" Kathryn asked as she put out her cigarette "well here it is, I got my power the same way everyone else does, by playing the game. If you want to win you have to be willing to do anything and everything while always maintaining your control." 

Selena seemed to absorb what she was saying as she continued to study her. "Wow I never thought you would be so...ruthless. After everything I've heard about you." 

Kathryn let out a lavish laugh "rule number one Selena, people will buy anything as long as it's packaged correctly." 

Before the conversation could continue the bathroom door flew open again only this time it was Mrs. Segal a junior math teacher. She smiled as she spotted the two "hello girls." 

"Hello Mrs. Segal" Kathryn replied sweetly. 

"Kathryn how are you? How's your...what's that smell?" 

Her smile fell as she asked innocently "what smell?" 

"That smell...it smells like smoke" looking around the old women spotted the bud on the ground and picked it up. Glancing sternly at the girls she asked "ok who's is it?" 

"You think it was one of us?" Kathryn asked incredulous. 

Mrs. Segal was no fool "obviously it was. So who was it or do you both want to go down to the head masters office?" 

Kathryn was about to pull out some old excuse when Selena suddenly interjected "it's mine." 

"Yours?" 

"Yes I'm sorry. I know it's against school policy but I'm new-" 

"It's still no excuse" Mrs. Segal said with a deep frown "come along with me. I'm sorry Kathryn for bringing you into this. I know you would never smoke let alone on school grounds." 

"It's fine" Kathryn said as she watched Selena follow her out. She turned back and gave Kathryn a slight smile before leaving. Now that was interesting Kathryn mused. It didn't shock her in the least that Selena tried to suck up to her so they could be friends but she was shocked she would put herself at risk. The girl was either incredibly smart or a total idiot. Either way Kathryn thought she could use this to her advantage. 

She suddenly recalled her wager with Sebastian. If she wanted to win she couldn't hurt Selena. Well she wouldn't hurt her in fact she was about to become her new best friend. After all keep your friends close and you enemies closer. 

****** 

"Now Selena you do understand we're are going to have to notify your parents about this" the headmaster told her sternly 

She smiled "yes sir I understand." 

"Good, well then since this is your first offense and you are a new student I don't think there is any need to enforce a hard punishment. You'll have detention for a week starting tomorrow. However I hope you are aware that if this happens again-" 

"It won't. At this moment I am done with cigarettes." 

He smiled "good it's a filthy habit any ways." 

Selena's smile fell as she muttered more to herself than him "I completely agree." 

"Well then I think you should be getting back to class." 

Getting up from her seat she said "yes and thanks again for being so understanding about this. The head master at my former school was no where as kind and caring as you." 

The older man practically blushed as he said "why thank you. I'll see you around campus Selena." 

She gave him one more smile before heading out of the office. When she got to the empty hallway her smile fell as she thought about what she just put herself through. Taking the blame for Kathryn's habit seemed ingenious at the time but thanks to that bitch her reputation just fell a few notches. 

Selena had confessed for a few reasons. For starters she thought it would get Kathryn's attention and maybe put her on her good side if she indeed had one. After their little run in, in the bathroom she had her doubts. It wasn't that she was shocked Kathryn wasn't as sweet as she pretended to be, it was that she was so nasty and ruthless. If Selena wasn't out to ruin her she might actually admire Kathryn. 

However her supreme sacrifice might have been for nothing considering Kathryn didn't seem to care. She didn't bat an eyelash when Selena confessed as if she just expected her to because she was Kathryn Merteuil. This whole plan she had might not even be worth it. Kathryn was a lot more tough than she thought she would be and it was not going to be easy to get close to her. 

Just when Selena was considering chucking the idea all together Kathryn suddenly came up from behind her. "Well?" the petite girl demanded. 

"Well what?" Selena asked easily slipping back into sweet mode 

Kathryn rolled her eyes in annoyance "what happened with Hardgrove?" 

"Oh he let me down easy with just detention." 

"Did you tell him anything?" 

Selena almost smiled as she hesitated a second enjoying the slight panic in Kathryn's eyes. "Um...no I didn't say anything. I would never rat you out Kathryn." 

She sighed "good, that's good. Maybe you are smarter than I thought." 

"Well it's no problem. Although maybe you should consider quitting, it's a dangerous habit." 

Kathryn turned her nose up at the suggesting and told her sarcastically "yeah I'll consider that." 

Selena pretended to ignore her nastiness as she walked past her "well I have to get to class." 

"Hold on a second" Kathryn told her pulling her arm back. "I'm impressed with what you did today." 

She brightened "really?" 

"Yes so I was thinking you just might be of some use after all. I see a lot of potential in you Selena." 

"Thanks" 

Slowly Kathryn smiled "what do you say to lunch at my place on Saturday?" 

Selena beamed "I say perfect." 

"Good, I'll see you then." 

She watched as Kathryn disappeared down the hall. Smiling confidently Selena decided the plan was most definitely back on. She had Kathryn right where she wanted her. 

****** 

"I am so going to win this stupid little bet of ours" Kathryn proclaimed proudly that night in Sebastian's shower. 

Sebastian gave her a skeptical look as he began washing her back "oh?" 

"Yes I thought the girl might be a problem but I am happy to report I was wrong." 

"That's got to be a first" he smirked. 

Kathryn turned around to face him "probably. Anyway I discovered that Selena is just another useless drone. In fact I'm even thinking of taking her under my wing. So you see you mine as well admit defeat Sebastian, because I've already won." 

"Oh this is far from over baby. I still have a few weeks and I really don't think this girl is an innocent as you believe." 

She slid her hands around his wet body "oh you think she's manipulating me? That's cute." 

Sebastian smiled down at her "stranger things have happened. I'm just saying I think you want to believe this girl is all sweetness and light because if she really is a threat to your reputation and all that other crap you hold dear, then you'll have to get rid of her and then I win. I know how much you hate losing, especially to me." 

"Well that part's true" Kathryn said as she picked up the soap. She began to lather up his lower body then brought her hand down to his hard dick. Slowly she began to stroke him as she spoke "however I really doubt this girl has some other agenda but if she does well...I'll just take care of it." 

Sebastian let a out a groan as she worked him over faster and the water poring down on them got even hotter. "I'll keep that in mind." 

"I bet you will which is why I'm going to give you a warning. If you decide to play dirty so to speak by creating a reason for me to destroy Serena. I guarantee you won't like what I do" for emphasis she gave his cock a hard squeeze. 

"Ohh...sounds like a threat." 

"You would be right." 

Sebastian didn't answer her he only pushed her up against the shower wall and then kissed her hard on the mouth. As their tongues intermingled Sebastian's mind wandered to Selena. He knew the girl was no innocent, he could tell after their first meeting. If she was purposely trying to be Kathryn's friend then she was probably up to something. However he didn't say a word to Kathryn about what he was thinking. 

Breaking away from her he asked in a husky tone "what do you want?" 

Kathryn let her lips brush once more against his before pulling back and leaning against the wall. With wicked grin she ordered "down boy." 

Sebastian only returned the smile as he sunk down to his knees in front of her. 

****** 

The following day at school Sebastian decided to look into the Selena matter himself. Standing against the lockers a few feet away he watched the pretty blond talk up one of the teachers. Mr. Collins seemed to be completely entranced with everything that came out of her mouth or perhaps he was just in awe of her breasts. 

After a minute Selena said good-bye and then disappeared into the theaters prop room. As discreetly as possible Sebastian followed her in. He open the door and was met with a shrill voice that not surprisingly belonged to Selena. "What do you mean you can't do it till tomorrow? I need it done now! Do you have any idea who my father is?" 

As Selena turned around she nearly jumped when she realized she wasn't alone. "Um...I'll call you back later." Hanging up her phone she smiled sweetly at him "hi Sebastian, I didn't see you there." 

"Obviously. I didn't mean to interrupt." 

"Oh it's nothing important. What are you doing in here?" 

Sebastian knew he could call her on the act she was performing but it was more fun if he didn't. Moving closer to her he picked up one of the fake revolvers the drama club used in it's plays and twirled it around his finger. "Well I imagine I'm doing the same thing as you, getting away from everything." Momentarily he considered telling her about Kathryn's hide out at the watchtower. He could just imagine the look on the beautiful brunettes face when she arrived to find Selena. However he shook the thought aside and continued "but I must confess that's not the real reason I came in here." 

"Really, why then?" She asked with more than a hint of eagerness in her voice. 

Stepping even closer to her he let his hand gently caress her face as he told her "why do you think?" Selena blushed in response but underneath the innocent girl facade Sebastian could see a flicker of lust in her eyes. "You know Selena" he continued on "I can't tell you how happy I am that you came to our school." 

Her lips nearly on his now she breathed "I'm so very happy to be here." 

"And I just know we'll be great...friends" as he said it he pulled away from her. Sebastian nearly burst out laughing at how disappointed she looked that he didn't kiss her. Indeed Selena was quite attractive and if there was no Kathryn he might even consider her, however she was really own a pawn. A pawn that would lead him to the bigger prize. 

"I should get going" he told her. "But I look forward to seeing more of you...soon." 

Selena brightened and a hint of that confidence she had when they first met came through "good. I have a feeling you will." 

With a smile of his lips Sebastian strolled out into the empty corridor. Just as he thought Selena was most defiantly up to something and probably thought she could use Kathryn to get it. However she was in for a rude awakening, Sebastian would see to it or rather Kathryn would. He could already taste his victory. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	5. Strategies

Manchester Prep 

Summary: Selena begins her elaborate plan to destroy Kathryn while the games between Sebastian and Kathryn continue. 

Chapter 5: Strategies 

"Oh yes...yes...oh fuck yes!" Kathryn screamed as she rode Sebastian to a delicious climax. 

He leaned up and kissed her once more before collapsing back onto the hard wood floor. "I second that" he told her breathlessly. 

Kathryn let out a laugh as she leaned over him "not a bad way to spend a Saturday afternoon, don't you think?" 

"Yes" he sighed "but next time lets try to stay on the bed. That fall sort of hurt." 

Recalling the memory of the fall they took mid thrust she smirked. "Aww is poor Sebastian hurt?" she asked in a mocking tone while squeezing his face. 

"I'm serious Kathryn. Would it kill you to show a little compassion?" 

Sliding her hands down his bare chest she suggested "maybe I can make you feel better. Where does it hurt?" 

When her hands got down to his groin he smiled "not there." However Kathryn continued to stroke his shaft but he only groaned and told her "give me a few minutes." 

She looked down at him in shock "excuse me?" 

Sebastian rolled his eyes as he put a cigarette to his lips "I'm tired Kathryn." 

"You're tired?" She exclaimed "Jesus Christ what a fucking pussy! Next you'll be wanting to cuddle and talk about our feelings." 

At that Sebastian's expression went hard "take it back." 

"No" she told him with a cold smile. 

In one quick motion he put his cigarette out and flipped her onto the hard floor. Kathryn winced in pain as she looked up into his eyes and saw a powerful mix of rage and lust. "That hurt" she whispered. 

"Good" he snarled. 

She smiled in response but then screamed out when she felt him enter her hard and suddenly. Sebastian started to pound into her quickly. When Kathryn's hand went down to rub her sensitive clit her grabbed both of her wrists and slammed them to the floor as he continually slammed into her body. He started biting her neck making her moans grow even louder. Kathryn was suddenly very glad her mother wasn't home to hear this. 

Sebastian continued to roughly fuck her and she knew just a couple of more thrusts and then she would come again. However before she could Sebastian pulled out, came on her carpet and rolled over onto his back. "Well that was nice." 

Kathryn laid there with her legs still parted, in shock that she hadn't been allowed to come. That was something she was use to with other guys but not with Sebastian. He never left her unsatisfied. "What the hell was that?" 

"We fucked" he told her simply. 

"No you fucked. I didn't come" she pouted. 

He shrugged "well that's not really my concern." 

Kathryn quickly got up and straddled him "like hell it is. I wanna come!" 

Sebastian sat up and caressed her face. In the same mocking tone she used earlier he said "aw poor Kathryn wants to come. You should have thought about that before calling me names." 

She swatted his hand away "you arrogant dick, that's not fair!" 

"Since when do you play fair?" 

Kathryn sighed knowing she was losing a useless battle. As much as it pained her to do it she begged "please Sebastian." 

"Oh you're cute when you beg. Tell you what, take back what you said" he paused a moment letting his hand reach down and caress her cunt. "And I'll give you what you want." 

Just feeling his hand on her caused her to whimper in pleasure "like that...deeper." 

He slid his fingers inside of her before pulling them out completely "say it or I won't." 

"Fine I take it back, now-" 

"You know I don't really believe you." 

Kathryn was getting seriously frustrated with this game which was just what he wanted. "I'm sorry for calling you a pussy" she told him as she leaned over and kissed his mouth. "You know I didn't mean it I was just being a bitch. Now can you please..." 

He smiled at her as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her taunt body over to his shoulders. "Come here" he whispered. 

A thrill went through her as she realized what he wanted her to do. Without another word Kathryn quickly straddled his head and a moment later Sebastian's mouth was on her. "Ooh...god yes" she moaned when she felt his tongue slide around inside her. Sebastian's hands came around squeezing her ass as he continued eating her out. 

So lost in what he was doing to her, Kathryn didn't hear Mai Lie knocking on her door. When the maid got no answer she walked in and was more than a little surprised at what she saw. When the door opened Kathryn stopped rocking against Sebastian's face and hissed "don't you people fucking knock? What do you want?" 

Mai Lie turned away slightly embarrassed and startled at the sight of Kathryn ridding her former step brothers mouth. "I-I sorry...you have a visitor." 

"Tell who ever it is I'm busy." 

"She say she has appointment with you" she explained in her bad English. 

"Who would just show...of fuck I forgot" Kathryn sighed as she realized who it was. Looking over at the maid she ordered "tell her I will be out shortly and to wait in the sitting room." 

When Mai Lie exited Sebastian asked "which one of your little groupies is it?" 

"It's Selena, I forgot I invited her over." 

"My you're really taking this whole keep your friends close and your enemies closer thing seriously aren't you. Still think you're going to win?" 

She smiled down at him as she let her finger drag over his lips. "Oh I know it baby." 

Sebastian sucked her finger into her mouth before telling her "you know I love your confidence but you're not going to win. It's only a matter of time till our little blond friend does something to piss you off." 

"Do you know something I don't?" 

He grinned slyly "many things actually." 

"Tell me" 

"Not a chance" he laughed. "If I do then you might sabotage my victory and I can't have that." Reaching around he smacked her ass "I always win Kathryn you know that." 

She smiled "we'll see." Moving over him she straddled his face once again and ordered "ok finish up." 

Sebastian laughed "what about your guest?" 

"She can wait." Kathryn grabbed him by the hair and forced his head back down on the hard floor. "Now get back to work." 

"Yes ma'am" he said before putting his mouth back on her. 

Kathryn let out a low moan "good boy." 

****** 

Twenty minutes after the small Vietnamese maid told Selena that Kathryn would be out shortly she was still waiting. Actually she was starting to get rather annoyed. What was princess Kathryn doing that was so important? She had considered just going and finding her on her own but the maid told her to stay where she was. Selena couldn't be positive but she was pretty sure she locked her in the elaborate room. 

Although if she had to be locked in somewhere the Merteuil home was just fine by her. In her young life Selena had been in many beautiful homes but none as nice as Kathryn's elegant townhouse. She had always assumed her own home was quite upscale and tasteful but after seeing this place she felt as though she lived in a dump. A call to her mothers decorator was most definitely in order. 

Selena walked over to the piano where a bunch of family photos rested in expensive frames. Pictures of Kathryn as a child and a few as a young adult, an older women with bright green eyes she assumed was her grandmother, and pictures of Tiffani Merteuil that Selena had seen before in her newspaper clippings. At the end of the line of photos was Kathryn standing next to Sebastian, they both looked elegant and beautiful dressed in formal wear. 

She took the picture and walked over to the lounger. Taking a seat she examined the photo closely and once again wondered about the true nature of the former step siblings relationship. It didn't really matter anyway, Sebastian was as good as hers Kathryn be damned. Smiling down at his beautiful face Selena traced her finger over the photograph. She then scowled at Kathryn's picture and flicked it "it's only a matter of time before you're just another has been Katie." 

When the doors to the sitting room began to open Selena quickly put the photo on the seat and stood up. Kathryn finally appeared wearing a simple but elegant black sheath dress and a pair of stilettos. Smiling she explained "sorry I kept you, I forgot all about today." 

_I'm sure you did_ Selena thought but only smiled and told her "it's ok I was just admiring your beautiful home. It's exquisite really." 

"Thank you. Actually Selena I'm glad you're hear, I need your opinion about something" she told her as she poured herself a drink. 

"Oh?" 

"Yes, what do you think is the most important problem facing young adults today?" 

The question threw Selena to say the least. "Umm...I'm not sure exactly. Why do you ask?" 

"I'm applying for the chancellors aid position in a few days. During the interview they ask a bunch of bullshit question that being one of them." Gazing off in thought she said "I'm deciding which one to go with." 

"Chancellors aid, really? I thought you would be more interested in the winter queen election." Selena pulled out the form from her bag she had made sure to bring with her before leaving the house. "Here I picked you up an application in case you didn't get one already." 

Kathryn took the form from her and studied it a moment before crinkling it into a ball and tossing it carelessly on the floor. "Selena" she sighed as if bored "winter queen is just another idiotic little popularity contest. Hardly worth putting any energy into." With a smirk she finished "besides I win every year, I don't have to apply." 

"Oh" Selena muttered quietly as she stared down at the crinkled paper on the floor. It was seriously taking every thing in her not to show Kathryn her true colors. It pissed her off to no end that Kathryn was so extremely confident. Selena was going to enjoy beating her at her own game. "So this chancellor's aid position is important?" 

"Yes, unlike the winter queen election it takes skill to accomplish. Only the best of the best qualify for the job and I assure you I am the best. The only other person who can be considered competition is this nerdy little math whiz but I have assets she doesn't." 

"Such as?" 

"I look the part" Kathryn told her with a grin. "Chancellors aid isn't really a job it's just a title but it does come with enormous power as far as school is concerned and it will look lovely on my college application next to my various scholastic accomplishments." 

Selena studied her for a moment "not much gets to you, does it?" 

"No" she told her completely confident. 

"What about guys?" 

Selena was happy when she saw a flicker of surprise and uneasiness pass through Kathryn's face. "What about them?" 

"Well are you seeing anyone, special I mean?" 

Kathryn seemed to think about it before saying "I suppose you could say I'm seeing someone. However I like to keep my private affairs private." 

Although Selena wanted to know more she didn't push. Obviously there was something Kathryn didn't want her to know so she would just have to find out on her own. "Ok I completely understand." 

"Good now-" 

Kathryn was interrupted when Cecile suddenly came into the room. "Hey Kathryn" she said all bubbly. 

Not bothering to hide her annoyance Kathryn asked "what are you doing here?" 

"My mom was visiting some friends near by so I thought I'd come over and say hi." Turing to her left she noticed Selena and smiled "hi Selena, what are you doing here?" 

"Kathryn invited me over." 

"Cool! Now we can all hang out together." 

"Or not" Kathryn muttered under her breath. 

"So where's Sebastian I saw his car out front?" Cecile asked completely innocent. 

If Selena had been quicker she would have caught the look of momentary panic that struck Kathryn's face. However she was smart and covered quickly with a shrug "he's visiting mother. She's not feeling well." 

"Sebastian's hear?" Selena asked sounding more than a little hopeful. 

"Yes" 

"Well maybe I should go visit with your mom too" Cecile volunteered. 

"No!" Kathryn ordered "don't you'll just end up giving her a headache with you incessant whining." 

"I don't whine" 

She rolled her eyes "right well if I were you Cecile I would lose that annoying sound your voice makes whenever you open your mouth. Ronald might start getting a little annoyed with you, even more so than he already is." 

Cecile winced in pain "he's annoyed with me?" 

"Yes, well he implied it last time we talked. He said you're starting to come on a little strong as well" Kathryn explained while trying to keep the smile from her face. It was all a lie of course but Kathryn figured the little twit deserved it for almost letting on to Selena about her and Sebastian. 

"Well what should I do?" 

Kathryn shrugged carelessly "do I look like a fucking guidance counselor? If you can't hold on to a guy that's your own god damn problem." Smirking down at Cecile who was now almost in tears she said "I have to go make a call. I'll be back in a few." 

Selena had watched the whole scene play out somewhat fascinated. The other night when she invited Cecile over to pump her for information not surprisingly she got no help what so ever. She had realized though that her friendship with Kathryn wasn't a friendship so much as a master/slave relationship. After watching the number Kathryn just did on the poor girl it confirmed it. This was all good news of course because Selena realized she might be able to use dumb Cecile afterwards. 

Taking a seat next to the young girl she put her arm around her comfortingly "it's ok Cecile, I'm sure Kathryn doesn't know what she's talking about." 

"Yes she does" Cecile whined. "Kathryn knows everything about guys." 

"Well I know some things also and I know for a fact guys like it when a girl comes on strong." 

Cecile looked up at her confused "then why did Kathryn say that?" 

She shrugged "she's jealous I bet because you have this great relationship with Ronald and she has no one." 

"That's not true she has...she has a lot of guys interested in her." 

Selena almost jumped for joy when she realized Cecile probably knew who Kathryn's mystery guy was. Innocently she inquired "oh like who?" 

Cecile got up from the couch and turned away "no one." 

Knowing she had to try a new angle she said "you know Cecile I think it's awful the way Kathryn treats you." 

She shrugged "it's not so bad." 

"Yes it is, you're not he friend you're her doormat. No one should be treated like that especially a girl as sweet and nice as you." 

"Really, you think?" Cecile beamed with pride. "I really am starting to get mad with how mean Kathryn is sometimes. I mean she only lets me hang around her when she needs me to do something." 

Selena shook her head sadly "that's not right. She shouldn't be taking advantage of you." 

"All she cares about is herself." 

Walking over to the young girl she gently touched her arm "well maybe I could help you." 

"How?" 

"Maybe I could help you teach her a lesson." 

****** 

Sebastian had just finished showering and getting dressed when he heard two familiar voices talking in conspiring whispers. Glancing in his old room he noticed Kathryn with her back to him talking on the phone. Curious he walked to the sitting room doors and peaked in to see Selena and Cecile talking. 

"It will just show her that she can't treat you like a slave Cecile. We won't really hurt her" Selena explained. 

Sebastian rolled his eyes at how predictable Selena was. Going after the weakest link wouldn't help her bring down Kathryn any time soon. Still he was curious what her plan was. Whatever it was Cecile was obviously enthusiastic about the idea. "This will be so perfect. You're so nice Selena and smart." 

"Yes, now since I'm going to help you with this maybe you could do me a favor." 

"Anything" 

"Who is Kathryn seeing?" 

She hesitated before answering "she's seeing..." Sebastian stood in the doorway knowing Cecile would see her but Selena had her back to him. When Cecile's eyes locked on his he brought his finger to his mouth and then shook his head silently ordering to keep her mouth shut. Getting the hint she said with a smile "no one. Kathryn isn't seeing anyone." 

"Oh" Selena sighed somewhat disappointed. 

Looking once more at Sebastian Cecile said "umm...I have to get going. Tell Kathryn I said bye." 

"All right. I'll be in touch Cecile." 

When Cecile was gone Sebastian watched as Selena dropped the smile and muttered "shit" under her breath. She then seemed to notice something on the ground and scooped it up. Leaning into the door way Sebastian noticed it said 'winter queen' on it. Smiling he stepped into the room and told her "I think you should run." 

Selena jumped at the sound of his voice "oh Sebastian I didn't see you there." Looking down at the crinkled paper she said "I wasn't planning on running. I just brought this for Kathryn but...I guess she didn't need it." 

Sebastian smiled "yeah well Kathryn doesn't really bother with formalities." 

"I guess she doesn't have to, she's so popular." 

"Well I don't think you should let that stop you from running." 

Selena looke up at him in surprise "you're actually suggesting I run against her?" 

Sebastian shrugged "why not?" 

"It's just...I thought you and Kathryn were close." 

He wondered if Selena suspected his relationship with Kathryn. Although most of the time he didn't really care who knew about them Selena was already proving to be a manipulator and the information might be damaging in her hands. "We are close, I adore Kathryn as so do many people but that doesn't mean a little healthy competition can't do her some good." 

Smiling coyly she told him "well I'll consider it." 

"Good" stepping closer to her Sebastian touched her bare arm and told her "I think you would make an excellent winter queen." 

Glancing briefly over Selena's shoulder he noticed Kathryn walk back into the room. She stopped in her tracks at the sight of them standing so close. Smirking at her he stepped even closer to Selena "if you need any help with anything, you let me know." 

"Thank you Sebastian." 

Kathryn looking very pissed walked further into the room "there you are Sebastian. Did you have a nice visit with Mother?" 

"Yes lovely" he told her going along with the lie. 

"Well Kathryn I had a nice time but I have to get going. I'll see you at school." 

Kathryn's eyes remained fixated on Sebastian's as Selena made her way to the door. "Good bye Selena." When she was gone she hissed "what are you up to?" 

He crossed his arms and clucked his tongue at her "such paranoia Kathryn." 

"Whatever it is it won't work." 

Sebastian didn't argue he only smiled confidently as he walked up to her and gave her a lingering kiss of the cheek. "We'll see" he told her as he strolled out of the room. 

As Kathryn watched him leave she desperately wanted to throw something at him or scream out in frustration but she kept her cool. No use making him feel any more confident than he already did. Kathryn had been so positive that she would win their bet but Sebastian obviously had no intention of letting that happen. 

Sitting down on the lounger she noticed the picture of her and Sebastian taken at their parents infamous wedding, resting face down next to her. She suddenly recalled Selena sitting there when she came into the room. She had been looking at the picture but why? What was she up to? 

****** 

After Selena left Kathryn's she had her driver take her to an apartment on the lower west side. It belonged to Gary Brooks the editor of Manchester's school paper. He was a smart scholarship kid who would be Selena's key to destroying Kathryn. Although she fully intended to win winter queen and use Cecile she had a much nastier plan to ruin Ms. Merteuil. 

Getting out of the car she approached the door with slight hesitation before knocking. A minute later it opened and Gary stood on the other side looking curiously at her. "Can I help you?" 

"Hello Gary I'm Selena Da-" 

"I know who you are" he said with just a slight trace of bitterness in his voice "what do you want?" 

She smiled "a man who gets right to the point just what I like. Actually I'm here to help you." 

He looked past her to the town car resting in the street. "Oh I doubt that but go on." 

"How would you like to write the story of the year. Something that will make every one stand up and take notice." She paused a second for effect "a story that might get you into any college of your choosing." 

Gary gave her a once over as if considering it a moment. Finally he smiled and said "come on in." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	6. Worthy Opponent

Manchester Prep 

Summary: An announcement at school leads Kathryn and Sebastian to a strange predicament while Selena's plans take effect. 

Chapter 6/10: Worthy Opponent 

"And this year's Winter Queen hopefuls are Jenny Anderson, Esteella Daniel's, Melissa Schneider, Kathryn Merteuil, and...Selena Davis." 

Kathryn vaguely listened to all the names read as she studied her manicure. None of them surprised her in the slightest until she heard the last name read. Had she heard that correctly? Selena as Winter Queen. What the fuck? 

Immediately she stood up and looked around the crowded cafeteria for that familiar head of blond hair. While various classmates came up and congratulated her Kathryn could barely be bothered concentrating instead on her search for Selena. The perky cheerleader to her right was going on and on about what a shoe in she was to win. "Although I was surprised Selena got nominated" she said with just a hint of coyness. 

Kathryn immediately gave the girl an icy glare and said "yes it was quite surprising." 

At that moment a crowd of students approached her. They all seemed to be buzzing around on person who Kathryn couldn't quite make out. When the crowd parted her stomach turned at the sight of a nearly glowing Selena. She practically skipped up to Kathryn and exclaimed "oh my god did you hear? I got nominated!" 

A cool smile passed over Kathryn's face "you don't say." 

"I mean when I put in my nomination ballot I never dreamed..." 

"Yes I bet you didn't" Kathryn said as she nonchalantly pulled Selena away from her adoring public. "Actually Selena I'm rather surprised. I had no idea you would run." 

Selena's blue eyes went wide as she said "oh are you mad? I didn't think you were that into it. After all you said it was just another idiotic popularity contest." 

It was taking everything in Kathryn to remain calm and collected. Even though she did see the winter queen race as a waste of time, it was something she became accustom to winning and she had no plans for that to change any time soon. There was no doubt in her mind she would win but Selena's suddenly throwing her hat in the race told her that this girl wasn't as innocent as she appeared. 

Still remaining cool Kathryn told her "no I don't care if you want to run." Giving her a sweet smile she said "after all it's not like you're going to win or anything." 

At that Selena's smile fell "oh." 

"So I'm curious what made you put your name in for a nomination?" 

She seemed to think about it a moment before answering. Finally with a shrug she explained "Sebastian told me I should run." 

Kathryn smiled "did he?" 

"Yeah he thinks I have a good chance at winning." 

With a smile Kathryn let her hand touch Selena's hair as she shook her head. "Well Sebastian is just full of idiotic ideas, isn't he? Good luck Selena I mean that." 

Selena smiled cautiously "thanks." 

"I'll see you later" she told her as she made her way out of the lunch room. 

Kathryn charged down the crowded hallways trying to remember where Sebastian's next period class was. She needed to find him so they could have a little chat. It didn't surprise her in the least, especially after the other day, that Sebastian was trying to give her a reason to lose the bet. Well it wasn't going to work, she didn't give a fuck if Selena ran for some stupid contest. Hell she could win for all she cared, but there was no way Kathryn would lose to him. 

As she turned the corner Kathryn made her way through the crowd and saw a familiar face heading her way. Sebastian was strolling towards her casually with a lazy grin on his face. He quickly spotted her and his grin widened. When Kathryn arrived at the same prop room Sebastian and Selena occupied the previous week she grabbed him by the arm and yanked him in with her not really caring who saw them. 

Sebastian stumbled into the room laughing. "Ooh careful someone might see" he mocked. 

Kathryn closed the door and leaned against it "I don't really care at the moment." 

"Hmm I take it someone's feeling especially horny this morning" he murmured in her ear as his hand caressed her inner thigh. 

She whimpered for a moment before pushing him away roughly "I don't think so, we need to talk." 

Sebastian sighed as he loosened his tie "what about?" 

"Well let's talk about how you got Selena elected into the Winter Queen court." 

He shrugged "what does that have to do with me?" 

"Oh please" she exclaimed with a roll of her eyes "cut the shit she told me you're the one who suggested it." 

"Kathryn" he said in a serious tone as he approached her again "do you honestly think I would betray you like that?" When she lifted her eyebrows and gave him a look that said 'of course' he burst out laughing. "Yeah you're right I would. What do you expect, I play to win." 

"You stupid prick" she hissed. 

"Now, now" he said letting his hand caress her hair. "Be fair you know if it was the other way around you would do the same thing. We're two of a kind my love remember. Now it's obvious this girl is appearing to be competition to you so you are going to have to get rid of her which I believe makes me the winner in our little bet." 

"Like hell! I'm not going to do a thing against the little twit" she exclaimed pushing him away. 

Sebastian didn't budge and instead pressed himself into her more as he demanded "why not?" 

Kathryn laughed coldly "because I'd rather lose to her than to you any day." 

"Oh now I know that's not true" he whispered huskily as he slid a hand up her shit and squeezed her breast. "After all remember how much you enjoyed losing to me the last time." 

"I remember" she moaned arching herself into his hand "but it's not going to happen again." 

"We'll see won't we." Sebastian leaned in and tried to kiss her but Kathryn bit his bottom lip playfully. Groaning he asked "is all of this turning you on as much as me?" 

"Maybe" she whispered squeezing his dick through his pants. Kathryn leaned forward and kissed him hard and passionately on the mouth before pushing him away with a laugh. "However I've decided since you haven't been playing fair, then neither will I." 

"What the fuck does that mean?" 

"It means you have a couple of weeks of blue balls and cold showers in your future my love. From now on no fucking until the end of our little wager." 

"What?" He nearly screamed "since when?" 

She shrugged "since you decided to play dirty. It's a two way street Sebastian live with it." 

"Fine then I'll just find someone else." 

"Oh please" she scoffed. "I think we both know you won't and even if you did" she walked over to him and licked his bottom lip as she gave his ass a squeeze "she'll never measure up to me." 

Sebastian only scowled in response as Kathryn smiled and walked over to the door. As she turned the handle the door wouldn't open. She did it again and still got nowhere. "What the fuck?" She muttered as she yanked at the door. 

"What is it?" He sighed in his usual bored tone. 

"The door is locked. We're fucking locked in!" 

Sebastian began to laugh "I think this is called karma." 

"Fuck you, you did this didn't you!" 

Shaking his head he asked "how? You're the one who pulled me in here remember?" 

"Well if you didn't lock it, who did?" 

* * * * * * 

Cecile squealed with delight as she heard Kathryn curse on the other side of the door. It worked, it worked just like Selena had said! She finally paid Kathryn back for all the mean things she'd said and done to her since they met. Actually the truth was Cecile wasn't exactly sure what she had done, Selena hadn't explained her plan in full to her. But Cecile had done just as instructed and it worked like a charm. 

After the nominations had been announced Selena had found Cecile and told her now was the time to trap Kathryn. Her instructions had been simple but a little confusing. She told Cecile to make sure she kept Kathryn busy for an hour and forty minutes. It didn't matter what so long as she was distracted. Cecile hadn't known what she wanted her to do so she planned to just get Kathryn to leave school with her. Then as she followed her out of the cafeteria she watched as Kathryn pulled Sebastian into the prop room. 

At first Cecile just waited for her to come out. Then a genius idea came to her that Kathryn herself would have been proud of. She locked the door so Kathryn couldn't get out. It was perfect no one was around so no one could let them out. 

Smiling at her handy work Cecile took one last look around before hurrying off down the hall to gym class. She would have to get back quickly afterwards to guard the door but she was determined to complete her mission. 

* * * * * * 

"This is so not happening" Kathryn groaned as she tried the door once again. 

Laying on one of the wooden crates smoking a cigarette Sebastian sighed "afraid so princess. I don't know why you're freaking out it's not like we'll never get out of here. Some idiot probably just thought it would be funny to walk by and lock the door." Sitting up he turned to her and smirked "you know how people like to come in here and screw." 

"Not going to happen" she told him coldly. 

He rolled his eyes "what's the big fucking deal any ways?" 

"The big fucking deal moron is that I have my interview today for the chancellors aid position. It's in a half an hour and I can't be late." 

"Well it's looks like you're going to be." 

Kathryn let out a loud yell of frustration as she pushed roughly against the crates. "This is all your fault." 

"My fault? If I recall you pulled me in here." 

"I wouldn't have if you weren't trying to set me up!" 

"What did you expect me to just roll over and let you win our little wager? You seem to forget who you're dealing with sweetheart. I don't lose." 

"Well you will this time." 

Sebastian stepped closer to her and asked "tell me is it the idea of beating me you like so much or me fucking only you?" 

"Both actually" 

Caressing her neck he whispered "Kathryn I think you're getting attached to me." 

Kathryn pushed him away and turned back to the door jiggling the handle. "God someone has to walk by this damn door." 

Sebastian came up behind her and pressed his front side into her back trapping her against the door. "Look" he told her "we're obviously going to be in here for awhile or at least until class lets out. You're probably going to be late to your meeting but you can't do anything about it so just relax. Now you can fight with me, get mad, accuse me of things or" he let his hand travel up her skirt and then slid under her panties "you could let me help you forget about it for a little while." 

Kathryn's legs got weak when she felt his hand press into her mound. Fighting back a moan she said "no way. Not until...I win. God that feels good" she whimpered when Sebastian started kissing her neck and playing with her ass. 

"It can feel better" he told her as he slid his free hand up her shirt. "Come on Kathryn you know how much fun we have doing it in confined places. You remember last week in the elevator when I fucked you from behind." Sebastian pressed himself into her for emphasis and whispered in her ear "your tight skirt up around your waist, bare breasts pressed against the wooden paneling, me pumping into until your legs shook and you screamed for me to keep going...anything I'm leaving out?" 

Sebastian was driving her nuts with the memory he was evoking and the feel of his cock pressing along her back side. Kathryn didn't bother to answer his question she just spun around and kissed him almost bruisingly hard. Breaking away she told him "just shut up and fuck me" before pulling him down to the floor. 

* * * * * * 

"Ms. Davis can I help you with something" headmaster Hardgrove greeted Selena as he came out of his office with the chancellor. 

Putting on her most courteous and sincere smile she explained "actually I know it's late notice but I was hoping to interview for the chancellors aid position. I brought all my qualifications" she said holding up a large stuffed folder. "But if you don't have time to interview me that's fine." 

The headmaster smiled "well it's not that, I'm glad you're interested in the position. It's just Kathryn Merteuil is suppose to be meeting with us today." Looking down at his watch he frowned "actually she's late, that's very unlike Kathryn." 

"Oh well I talked to Kathryn earlier" she lied. "She said she wouldn't be able to make it, some sort of emergency. She told me to take her place instead." 

"That was very generous of her" the chancellor said with a smile. "Well then I don't see why we can't invite you in. Come this way dear." 

With a large smile Selena followed them into the office. Thanks to that twit Cecile she was one step closer to besting Kathryn at her own game. 

* * * * * * 

"Oh god that was...disgusting" Kathryn sighed as she buttoned up her white blouse and fixed her bra. 

Sebastian looked over at her annoyed "gee thanks it was nice for me too." 

Laughing she climbed back onto his lap "I meant the floor it got my jacket all dirty. The rest of it was very nice" she told him is a husky whisper right before giving him a long kiss. Despite the location and the fact that they were both only half naked during it she had come twice and forgotten all about being trapped. 

"Well you picked it" Sebastian murmured to her as he kissed her neck. 

"Yeah I guess...wait what time is it?" 

Looking at his watch he told her "2:46." 

"What?! Oh fuck I am so late, the meeting was suppose to be an hour ago!" Kathryn yelled as she jumped up off the floor and started straightening herself up. "Christ I'm a mess." 

"You look good to me." 

"That's because you just got laid" she sighed as she ran to the door and opened it. Whipping around she told him "it's open, someone unlocked it." 

Sebastian nodded "I told you they would. It was probably just some asshole's idea of a joke." 

"Fucking hysterical, I have to go." Turning to him she was about to ask him not to leave right after her in case someone noticed them together. "Sebastian can you-" 

"I'll hang around a little while. No one will see me leave" he told her. Waving his hand he instructed "go, go you're late." 

Kathryn started to leave but them had a sudden urge to turn back to him one more time. Quickly she ran to him and pulled his face up to hers to give him one last kiss good-bye. "Thanks for this." 

"Anytime" 

She smiled as she ran out and called to him "I'll call you later." 

Although the halls were crowded with kids getting ready to head home Kathryn pushed past them and practically ran to the Headmasters office. She stopped when she got to the door and made sure she looked presentable while her mind reeled with an excuse to use to explain her tardiness. 

Kathryn walked into the office and told the elderly secretary "I have a meeting with Headmaster Hardgrove. I'm afraid I'm a little late." 

"Oh well he's in with a student now." 

"Who?" 

Kathryn got her answer when the headmaster, chancellor and Selena all walked out of his office laughing. Staring at them completely dumbfounded she tried to figure out what was going on. Hardgrove smiled as he saw her "oh hello Kathryn. Is everything all right? Selena told us about your emergency." 

Kathryn eyed Selena "emergency?" 

With a smile that could melt ice Selena explained "yes you remember the emergency you told me about during lunch. How is your sick mother Kathryn?" 

She eyed her is disbelief as the realization of what was going on hit her. Before she could call Selena on it though the chancellor told her "it was so kind of you to allow Selena to take your place. I must say she had a superb interview." 

"I bet" Kathryn answered is shock. 

The headmaster but an arm around the smiling blond "in fact you'll be pleased to know Kathryn that Selena has been chosen for the position. She's a very remarkable young women and should make a terrific aid to the chancellor." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	7. Properly Motivated

Manchester Prep 

Summary: Selena continues her assault on Kathryn but when she still won't make a move against her Sebastian gives her a final push. 

Chapter 7: Properly Motivated 

"Kathryn would you please pick up" Selena's whiny voice came through the answering machine. "We really need to talk." 

Lying on her bed only a few feet away smoking a joint Kathryn shook her head and snickered "yeah that will happen." 

It had been a long day that had managed to go from bad to worse in only a few hours. It was bad enough she had to put up with that bleached, blond Barbie doll running for winter queen. That she could deal with but then to lose the chancellors aid position to her was so much worse because it meant a hell of a lot more. It meant power and Selena knew it. 

Kathryn might have been able to buy that Selena had run for queen all at Sebastian's urging but after witnessing how she had single handedly stolen her position away from her she was more than positive that she had been wrong about Selena all along. Which in itself was strange because Kathryn was rarely wrong and usually a pretty good judge of character. Selena wasn't innocent and she certainly wasn't as dumb as she appeared. It was quite obvious she had been playing Kathryn from the beginning, but the question was why? Power was the obvious reason. She wanted power and was using Kathryn to get it which made her ill to think about. 

If having Selena turn out to be much more of a schemer than she thought wasn't bad enough she also wasn't completely sure if she could trust Sebastian. Hell for all she knew he was manipulating Selena all so he could win that stupid bet. Like he said, he would do anything to win and Kathryn wouldn't put it past him to try to ruin her all so he could come out on top. 

Still as she rolled over on her bed and looked down at the phone she was tempted to pick it up and call him. Every instinct in her was demanding that she destroy Selena but she knew she couldn't, not yet. If it truly was Sebastian manipulating the situation she would be damned if she gave him the satisfaction of winning. 

So right then Kathryn decided to hold off on stopping Selena. Let the little bitch play her mind games in the end she would discover what happens to people who fuck with Kathryn Merteuil. 

****** 

The following day Kathryn got out of her limo and headed into school determined keep her cool around Selena and Sebastian. She would be sweet and generous and act like she wasn't bothered in the slightest by the betrayal. Kathryn also made the decision that she would put Selena in her place and remind her carefully that she hadn't won anything yet. Kathryn still held all the power. 

Walking down the crowded school corridor, head held high Kathryn kept an eye out for Selena. As she did so she couldn't help but notice that several people were staring at her. At first she didn't find this strange because people were always staring at her but usually when they did whispers weren't following the stares. She began to slow down and stopped in front of a young freshman who was cowering behind a copy of the school paper. On the front cover was Kathryn's latest year book picture underneath the caption 'Who is the Real Kathryn Merteuil?' 

Quickly she grabbed the paper out of the kids hand not bothering to ask first. Looking at her face staring back at her Kathryn began to feel ill. She felt even worse when she started to read the article. In short it was a smear piece. The author, some useless geek she would never bother to get to know, questioned Kathryn's authority, her so called morals and what his 'sources' claimed was her secret lifestyle. 

After she finished skimming it she fell against the hard brick wall behind her holding her head. For the first time in her life she felt faint. She was ruined, plain and simple. Everything she worked so hard for was falling apart around her. Looking up she noticed several of her fellow students walk by and stare at her curiously. Kathryn wanted to scream at all of them but she didn't. Instead she kept her cool and composed herself and she marched down the hallway. 

Turning the corner to found Selena standing by her locker surrounded by an adoring public of jocks and preps. Mustering as much dignity as possible Kathryn approached her. When Selena laid eyes on her she gave her that trademark sweet smile and a look of sympathy "hey Kathryn how are you?" 

Kathryn smiled coldly "oh just fine. Don't suppose you saw the school paper." 

"I did and it's awful. I can't believe he can get away with saying those awful things about you." 

"Oh he won't" she responded still remaining calm. 

"Well don't worry no one believes a word of it anyway" Selena told her condescendingly. Turing to her group of friends she asked "right guys?" 

The group let out a collective snicker of "sure." 

However one of the more brazen assholes asked "so Kathryn what's Mr. James like in bed? Or did you just blow him?" 

Everyone laughed slightly even Selena who chuckled as she said "that's not nice Greg. We don't know what really happened." 

Kathryn glared at Greg and hissed "since you're so interested why don't you go find out Greg. I mean the way Blaine Tuttle tells it you're one hell of a cocksucker." 

The group let out a gasp and Greg's girlfriend recoiled slightly from him. Greg stuttered "t-that's not true." 

Stepping closer Kathryn said "of course it is." Looking over at everyone in the group she said "Before you start throwing stones I would like to remind you all that I know all of your secrets." 

"Yeah right" Jenny Williams scoffed. 

Smiling sweetly at the girl Kathryn asked "Jenny how's your mother doing? She enjoying rehab and learning to kick that pesky heroin habit?" 

Jenny's mouth fell open as her friend next to her said "I thought your mom was in Maui?" 

"And Sarah does everyone know how you spent prom night? Servicing the whole football team...three at a time. Almost impressive" she smirked. "It's just too bad about the STD. Then again herpes is curable isn't it?" 

Everyone gawked at her as tears fell down her face and she muttered "you bitch." 

"I know everything" 

"Not about me" Selena said confidently. 

Kathryn turned to her "you're right but I'm guessing that was the point. Sucking up to me, trying to be my friend all so you could turn around and try to steel everything I've worked for.' 

She clucked her tongue "aren't we paranoid." 

"I'm right and you know it." 

Slowly the sweet smile fell from Selena's face and was replaced by a much colder one. "You said it yourself Kathryn, people buy anything if it's packaged correctly. You wanted to believe I was innocent so you did. Now you are going to learn what I want I get." Shaking her head at her almost pitifully she told her "face it Kathryn you're over. You're just another has been." 

****** 

Sebastian arrived at Manchester shortly after Kathryn. He hadn't talked with her since she left him in the closet. She wouldn't answer his calls which told him something must have happened at the interview to set her off. That or she had found someone else to play with but he sincerely doubted it. As much as neither of them liked to admit it there was definitely a connection between them. 

Strolling down the hall Sebastian noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was a picture of Kathryn on the front of the school paper. At first he just assumed it was another article detailing her latest accomplishments but on closer examination he realized it most definitely wasn't. Grabbing the paper out of some guys' hand he continued to make his way down the hall as he read the article. 

It most certainly wasn't complementary in fact Sebastian was quite sure Kathryn would loose it when she caught wind of it if she hadn't already. Crinkling the paper up and tossing it on the floor he quickly pushed past students as he tried to find Kathryn. Sebastian was coming down the stairs when he found her standing in front of Selena ready to pounce. He just caught the last part of Selena's little speech and could tell by the look on Kathryn's face that she was about to loose it. 

Approaching them quickly he grabbed Kathryn's hand and told her "hey we need to talk." 

Selena smiled at him but he didn't return it. Kathryn tried to pull away from him but he didn't give her a choice. He yanked her away from the crowd and pulled her into the empty auditorium. "Let me go" she yelled. "Do you have any idea what she did?" 

"Yeah I read it. Sure it was her?" 

She shook her head "who else would it be? You?" 

Sebastian rolled his eyes "don't be ridiculous." 

"No" she said approaching him "it's not. You want to win this stupid bet so badly- 

"So do you" he reminded her. 

"I didn't tell her to set you up Kathryn. I mean come on do you honestly think I would blow all the secrets I know about you all on one idiotic scheme?" 

"I don't know." Crossing her arms in front of her chest defensively she warned him "you sure as hell better not be lying to me because if you are- 

"I'm not" he assured her. "So I take it then you're going to take her down for this?" 

Smiling she said "no." 

"What?" Sebastian nearly screamed. "The girl all but ruins you and you're just going to let her get away with it?" 

Kathryn knew he was going to react like this when he discovered he wasn't winning the game after all. It almost put her in a better mood. "Oh I'll get her backeventually. After I win the bet I'll destroy the bitch but for now I'm going to be her biggest supporter." 

"Excuse me?" 

"I'll be her best and most loyal friend. Then after I win the bet I'll destroy her and show her not to fuck with me." 

Sebastian hated to admit that it was a decent plan. She'd pay Selena back and win their bet but there was no way in hell he would let it happen. Stepping closer to her he asked "what's it going to take to get you properly motivated? I mean your reputation is in shambles. What more could she take from you?" 

Kathryn leaned closer and let her mouth brush his ear as she whispered "there's one thing, but it will never happen." 

"You're not going to win" Sebastian told her. "She'll go too far and then you won't be able to help yourself." 

"We'll see" she answered confidently "now if you excuse me I have to go apologize for losing my temper. Just think Sebastian if you hadn't intervened you might have won after all. See you later." 

As he watched her leave Sebastian knew what he had to do to win. Kathryn wouldn't win he would see to it. Smiling faintly he murmured "my love, this is far from over." 

****** 

That night Sebastian sat in his car across the street from Selena's townhouse. As soon as the car stopped he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number of one of the Meteuil servants. When he lived at Kathryn's he made a point of making friends with one of the servants, an attractive downstairs maid. He called her whenever he was in need of information. "Cassandra, is she in?" 

"No she just left" her hushed whisper came out over the line. "The chauffeur told me he's taking her to one of her classmates home." 

"Name?" 

"I'm not sure" 

He sighed "was it Selena?" 

"Yes! Yes that's it" 

Smiling Sebastian told her "good to know" before hanging up and heading to the front door of the townhouse. He was greeted by a maid who told him to wait in Selena's room; she would be with him shortly. Entering the bedroom casually he found he was alone so he took the opportunity to snoop around. It was a typical boring room that he was sure her mother paid a decorator a fortune for. 

Reclining back on her canopy bed he waited for her to arrive. About ten minutes later she glided into the room wearing a black satin nightie and a coy smile. "Hello Sebastian." 

He smiled as he stood up to great her "well look at you. Is this all for me?" 

"What do you think?" she asked dropping her robe. Stepping closer to him she let her hands slid up to his shoulders "so what are you doing here?" 

"I needed to ask you something" 

"Ask away" 

He played with her silky straps while caressing her skin. "Did you help that loser smear Kathryn." 

A look of mock innocence came across her face. "You think I would do something like that?" Selena's smile grew as she giggled "well I did!" 

"Really? That's quite impressive." 

"I thought you would think so. I mean I know you're close with Kathryn but if there's something you want you have to be willing to destroy anything in your path to get it, right?." 

"HmmI never knew you were so ruthless." 

Moving even closer to him she told him "I'm sorry I had to keep my true motives hidden but you understand." 

Sebastian couldn't help but smirk. _Oh baby if you only knew_. "Yes I understand completely." 

Knowing any minute they would be interrupted Sebastian slid his hand around Selena's waist and pulled her body to his. In an instant her mouth was on his and she was moaning into his mouth. He kissed her back but his eyes remained fixated on the door behind them. Even when Selena pushed him back on the bed and climbed on top of him he barely noticed. 

They began making out again and Sebastian thought he might actually have to sleep with her. However he was saved when the bedroom door opened and Kathryn appeared. Her expression fell when she saw them and her eyes locked on to Sebastian's. She said nothing just stared at them in quiet fury. 

Selena spun around to see who it was. Instead of getting off Sebastian she responded coldly to Kathryn "do you mind?" 

Kathryn said nothing at first. Finally with her head held high she replied "no not at all. Sorry to interrupt." 

When Kathryn turned around and left, slamming the door in the process Sebastian knew he had won. Selena on the other hand didn't seem to get the point. Facing Sebastian once again she smiled "where were we?" 

She began attacking him mouth again with kisses and didn't notice that he wasn't responding. After a second of having her slobber on him he pushed her roughly off of him sending her crashing to the hard floor below. "You know I'm not really in the mood" he told her in a bored tone as he got off the bed. 

Looking up at him from her position on the floor Selena asked completely shocked "what? Is this because of Kathryn?" 

He shrugged "you could say that." 

"Forget her" she said getting to get feet. "You and I belong together Sebastian. Don't you see we could totally rule. We would be the ultimate couple and everyone would worship us." 

Smiling faintly Sebastian caressed her face as he told her "that's cute." 

"I know that's what you want" she whispered sliding her hand around him as she moved in to kiss him. He removed her hands and then began to laugh. Scowling Selena demanded "stop it! What the hell is so funny?" 

"This whole thing" he said motioning to her. "I mean I'm sure it gets the jocks and your newspaper friend all riled up but come on. It's boring Selena, you're boring." 

She recoiled "w-why are you saying this?" 

"I'm sorry I had to keep my true motives hidden but you understand" he explained using her own words. "I really have no interest in you Selena, I never did. You were just a way for me to get what I wanted." 

"What's that?" 

Sebastian chuckled as he walked past her and admired her trophies that littered the wall. "You're a smart girl, or at least you claim to be. What do you think I want? Or should I say who do I want?" 

As the realization hit her Selena choked out "Kathryn? You used me to get to Kathryn?" 

"Well you see we had this little bet going concerning you" he explained matter of factly. "I bet her that she couldn't go a few weeks without destroying you. I began to think I wasn't going to have to lend a finger, what with you screwing her over left and right but Kathryn was determined to win. So you understand I had to give her the final push. Kathryn walking in on us should accomplish that quite nicely." 

Shaking her head in disgust she demanded "why her? There's nothing special about her!" 

"Beautiful, smart, great in bed and just enough wickedness in her to make things interesting. I'd say she's beyond special." 

Sebastian watched at Selena's bottom lip quivered as she fought back tears. He wondered if she would cry, it might be amusing. Instead however she said "you're in love with her." 

He wasn't about to give her the satisfaction of an answer. "Good bye Selena." 

She grabbed him back "you don't get to walk out. No one walks out on me!" 

Pulling out of her grasp he sneered "cut the theatrics would you. I think you would want to keep a little dignity." Selena responded by slapping him across the face. Sebastian recovered easily enough and replied sarcastically "ouch." 

"You bastard" she cried out as she tried to hit him again only this time he grabbed her wrist before it made contact. He twisted it tightly making her gasp in pain. "Let me go, you're hurting me!" 

He only smiled at her pain "good. It's time we got some things clear sweetheart. From here on you are to stay the hell away from Kathryn. I'm sure after tonight she's going to wipe the floor with you but just in case she doesn't I will, got it?" He released her from his grasp and she fell to the bed. "Now if I were you I would pack up your shit and have mommy and daddy take you back to the beach house in Malibu or where ever the hell you're from. You're finished in New York baby. Bye-bye" 

As he made his way to the door Selena called out in a week voice "this isn't over." Sebastian paid no attention to her threat however and instead just walked out as if she didn't exist. Selena remained on her bed for a moment thinking about what just happened. When she heard an engine start up outside she looked out her large window in time to see Sebastian drive off. 

Selena was so filled with anger and hurt she grabbed the nearest object, one of her mothers antique vases and chucked it across the room with a violent yell. Damn you Sebastian! She cared about him, she honestly did. But he couldn't see how great they could be together because he was too blinded by love for that undeserving whore. 

Well if he thought he was going to ride off into the sunset with Kathryn he was sorely mistaken. Selena always got what she wanted and now more than anything she wanted revenge. Kathryn and Sebastian would pay dearly for messing with her if it was the last thing she did. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	8. The Losing End

Manchester Prep 

Summary: Selena takes her revenge on Kathryn and Sebastian. 

Chapter 8: The Losing End 

"Mr. Valmont now is not a good time" the timid maid told him as he made his way to Kathryn's bedroom. 

Indeed it probably wasn't judging my the loud yells and cursing that was eminating from the bedroom. However Sebastian wouldn't be stopped and only pushed past the mousy women telling her "it's fine, I'll handle it." 

He got to the door and hesitated before going in. After Kathryn got an eyeful of Selena and him he knew the fallout would not be pretty. It was going to take some major damaged control to calm Kathryn down but it would be worth it. Sebastian knew he had won the bet because there was no way on earth Kathryn would let Selena get away with screwing around with him. It was the one thing that he knew she wouldn't stand for. 

"You might want to take it down a notch. You're starting to freak out the help" he greeted her as he entered the room. 

Sebastian was met by a glass picture frame that came whizzing by his head. "Fuck off!" She roared at him "we are done with, understand!" 

"Oh I don't think so" he laughed. "You know Kathryn you really are a sore loser." 

Once again he was met by a flying object that he easily ducked. "There is no way I'm losing to you! Go back to your blond bimbo because I'm not interested anymore." 

"Right" he said with a smug smile as he approached her. "That's why you're throwing a temper tantrum all over a kiss. God Kathryn I can just imagine how you would have reacted if you found us fucking." 

Her green eyes went wide as she asked "did you fuck her?" 

Sebastian didn't answer he only gave her a coy smile and a shrug. As expected this set her off causing her to try and take a swing at him. However as usual Sebastian was anticipating it and grabbed her arm before it made contact. Kathryn tried to pull away and hit him with the other arm but he grabbed that one too. "Now Kathryn violence doesn't solve anything" he told her with mock sternness. 

Kathryn let out a frustrated yell as she tried to pull out of his grip. As she did so however she inadvertently fell to the ground taking Sebastian with her. Once on the ground Kathryn tried to push Sebastian off of her but had no luck since he was heavier and still holding down her wrists. "Get off of me!" 

"Calm down this isn't solving anything." 

"I don't want to solve anything! I want you to get the hell off me and never come near me again" she yelled as she tried her best to squirm free. 

"Not going to happen" he pressed himself between her legs and told her "if you calm down and think this through you'll realize I did this all for you." 

Kathryn turned up her nose "oh god I can still smell her on you." 

"Does it turn you on?" 

"Get off of me pervert!" 

Sebastian shook his head "no I think we're going to stay just like this until you learn to listen." 

"I hate you!" She screamed 

"Right back at you baby" he smirked. 

As they continued to fight on the floor they were so caught up in one another they didn't hear the knocking on the door. A moment later a teary eyed Cecile walked into the room. "Kathryn I need to talk to you" she whined. 

Kathryn immediately stopped squirming and looked up at the young girl in annoyance. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" 

"It's important" she said with a sniffle "it's about Selena." 

"What about her?" Sebastian demanded. 

"Well I was mad" sob "at you Kathryn" sob "for always bossing me around" sob "so I...I..." 

"Out with it Cecile" Kathryn said impatiently 

Brushing her tears away she went on "I helped Selena steal your position with the chancellor by locking you in the closet." 

This news seemed to give Kathryn a renewed sense of strength because she pushed Sebastian off of her roughly and bellowed "you did what!?" 

"I'm sorry" Cecile cried "I didn't know she was going to stop you from getting it. I just thought we would play a trick on you to teach you a lesson. I had no idea what she was really doing." 

Shaking her head in disbelief Kathryn hissed "you stupid little bitch. Do you have any idea what you cost me?" 

She was about to have at the younger girl when Sebastian pulled her back "at ease baby." 

Kathryn yanked her arm away and turned to him "don't tell me what to do. Thanks to this idiot everything I've been working for has gone to shit."  


"Yes but do you really want to waste all your energy on her? I would think you'd have bigger aspirations like nailing Selena." 

Has much as she hated it Kathryn knew he was right. With a sigh she turned back to Cecile who was still weeping and asked "is that all you helped her with Cecile?" 

"Yes I swear! She was always asking me questions about you-" 

"What kind of questions?" 

"Umm...like who you were seeing, but I never told her. Ask Sebastian!" 

Kathryn looked dubiously as Sebastian who gave her a nod. "Why are you telling me this now Cecile?" 

"Because I thought Selena was a good person until she had that guy write that article about you. God Kathryn she's a bigger bitch than you are" Cecile exclaimed. 

At that Sebastian began to laugh but stopped when Kathryn glared over at him. "Thanks for the info Cecile now get lost." 

"Are you mad at me?" 

Kathryn rolled her eyes "what do you think brain trust. Don't worry though I fully intend for you to make it up to me." Flicking her hand she ordered "now go away." 

Cecile nodded and quickly scampered out of the room. Groaning Kathryn got to her feat and said "I cannot believe this is my life. That psycho has been out to get me since day one." 

"It seems that way" Sebastian said as he stood up. "The question is what are you going to do about it?" 

"What do you think? I'm going to run the bitch into the ground." A wicked smiled spread across her face as she told him "when I'm done with her she'll wish she never stepped foot in New York." 

"Good" he said returning the smile. "So where does that leave us?" 

Kathryn slowly sauntered up to him and pushed him roughly onto the bed. As she straddled him she said "congratulations you won. Enjoy it while it lasts because it will never happen again." 

"That's what you said the last time and-" Kathryn cut him off with a hard, punishing kiss which he eagerly returned. 

When they broke apart moments later, breathlessly she asked "well did you fuck her?" 

He grinned "hmm...did I fuck her?" 

She slid her hand around his neck and squeezed roughly "answer me." 

"Ow...no of course I didn't fuck her." With a smile he nuzzled her nose and said "come on you know your cunt in the only one that makes me hard." 

Flicking her tongue over his lips she whispered back "good boy." 

They collapsed back in her bed and began making out as they grouped each other. After quickly pulling off one anothers clothes Kathryn guided Sebastian's swollen dick inside of her and then began to ride him. As she scratched at his chest almost drawing blood and he kneed her breasts they both let out loud screams of pleasure. "That's it...un...just like that" Sebastian groaned as he squeezed her hips. 

They continued to fuck one another senseless and were so wrapped up in each other that neither noticed they weren't alone. However that changed when a familiar voice called out "I have to say Kathryn I think you missed your calling. You'd make a hell of a porn star. All that moaning and withering." At the sound of Selena's voice the couple stopped mid thrust and spun around to see her standing a few feet away holding a video camera. With a grin she told them "oh don't stop on my account. Please continue." 

"Get the fuck out of my room now!" Kathryn screamed at her as she pulled the sheet up her body. 

"Ok if that's what you want I'll leave and just take this video with me. I'm sure there's a ton of people who would be interested in it." 

Kathryn and Sebastian exchanged worried glances before calling out in unison "stop!" 

"Yes?" 

"Ok cut the crap Selena" Sebastian sighed "what do you want?" 

"Oh many things" she said as she turned off the camera. "Lets start with the winter queen race." 

Kathryn eyed her dubiously "what about it?" 

"You're going to drop out, so it will clear the path for my victory." 

"Like hell" 

Selena approached the bed her smile fading she explained "I don't think you understand the gravity of your situation princess. Thanks to this tape, from here on I own you." Smiling at Sebastian she said "and you." 

"Why?" Sebastian shrugged "I don't care who know about me and Kathryn." 

"True but Kathryn does and because you're _so_ in love with her something tells me you'll go along with anything I say" she told him smugly. 

Ignoring the curious look Kathryn was sending him he barked "what do you want Selena?" 

"Well since you ask I'm in need of a date for the winter formal and since I'm guessing you two aren't going with each other-" 

"I'm not going at all and certainly not with you" he growled at her. 

"Oh but you will and you'll be the perfect gentleman because if you don't I'll make sure this tape gets broadcast at the dance in your place." 

"You're pathetic" Kathryn hissed at her. 

"I'm pathetic who's the one who can't sit through an entire meal without stopping to barf it up. It seems poor little Kathryn has some self esteem issues" she mocked. 

"Shut up" Sebastian said. 

"Such loyalty it's a shame you have to waste it on this undeserving slut." With a sigh she exclaimed "we could have been great together." Looking at Kathryn pointedly she said "we still could." 

Kathryn climbed to the edge of the bed and looked her rival square in the eye "not while there is a breath in my body. I'll drop out of the stupid race and whatever else you want but you'll never have him." 

Selena stepped closer to her until they were only inches apart "but I will unless you want me to use this tape to put the final nail in your coffin." 

A long moment of tension passed before Sebastian told her "fine I'll do it but it ends there, one date." 

She smiled "we'll see. Now I have to get going because I'm getting up early tomorrow to go dress shopping. I'll be in touch." Selena sauntered out of the room leaving Kathryn to collapse back into Sebastian's arms defeated. 

****** 

"I am sorry to announce that due to my academic priorities I will be pulling my name from the winter queen ballot" Kathryn announced to the stunned crowd at the pre-formal banquet. As the room stirred Kathryn looked out into the crowd and spotted Selena standing towards the back wearing a gloating smile. At her side was Sebastian who she had insisted be there as her date that afternoon. He was looking anything but pleased. 

Producing the best smile she could muster Kathryn said "thank you and please enjoy the party." Stepping gracefully from the platform Kathryn made her way towards the bar to get herself a drink. At the moment she didn't really care who saw her. 

"Kathryn?" 

Turning around she came face to face with Cecile's mother. "Mrs. Caldwell, hello. How are you?" 

"Very well thank you. Although I have to say I'm sorry to hear you're dropping out of the race. She most certainly would have won." 

She nodded putting on her best debutante act "yes well I think it's time someone else got a chance to win and like I said I'm completely swamped with school work." 

She nodded pleasantly "I completely understand and I would like to tell you that I did not believe a word of what that boy wrote about you in that rag." 

Kathryn's smile wavered only a little as she swallowed her pride and said "thank you that's kind." 

"Well with you out of the race I'm sure Selena Davis will be the front runner. You know she really is such a lovely girl." 

"She's something all right" Kathryn muttered under her breath. 

"What?" 

She smiled "I'm sure you're right." 

Just then Selena appeared wearing a smile that matched Kathryn's. "Mrs. Caldwell there you are I've been looking all over for you." 

The older women turned to her "oh Selena we were just talking about you. I was telling Kathryn that I'm sure you're are a shoe in to win Winter Queen this year." 

Selena eyed Kathryn amused "oh really? Well I hope so it would be such an honor to follow in Kathryn's footsteps. In any event I wanted to extend an invitation to you Mrs. Caldwell." 

"Oh please call me Bunny" 

Selena beamed "well Bunny next Saturday I'm throwing a party at my parents estate in the country to celebrate my new position as chancellors aid and I would love it if you and your husband could come." 

"That's wonderful dear I would love to!" 

As Selena relayed the details of the event Kathryn found it odd that she was just hearing about it now. Selena interrupted her thoughts when she explained in a sickeningly sweet voice "I planned the whole thing myself." 

"My you're so busy, how do you manage to juggle all your commitments." 

She eyed Kathryn as she explained "well unlike some I thrive on multitasking." 

Mrs. Caldwell didn't seem to pick up on the tension between the two girl so she pressed on. "And who will you be taking as your escort for the dance tomorrow night?" 

"Oh Sebastian Valmont" 

Kathryn nearly burst out laughing at the expression the older women made at the news. "Sebastian? Really I wouldn't think he would be your type. You are so grounded and Sebastian is well...how do I say this delicately?" 

"I understand what you're saying" Selena told her. "Before Sebastian and I got together he was very immature and made the most terrible decisions regarding girls." As she said it she her eyes locked briefly on Kathryn's who was disgusted with how much Selena seemed to be getting off on all of this. Ignoring Kathryn's glare she continued "however I must say he has really turned over a new leaf. Sebastian is 100% devoted to me." 

"Well that's wonderful dear" Mrs. Caldwell said obviously not really buying it. Suddenly her expression fell as she looked past Selena and choked out "hello Sebastian." 

Sebastian came up beside Kathryn and Selena wearing his usual cocky grin. "Mrs. C. You're looking quite fetching today" he told her with a wink. "It's easy to see where Cecile gets her good looks from. Speaking of which that girl is just growing into such a...tasty young women." 

Mrs. Caldwell's face flushed red and she frowned "yes well I have to get going. I'll talk to you later Selena." 

As she scurried off both Kathryn and Sebastian began to laugh while Selena glared at him. "I'm glad you find your childish antics so amusing but you better knock it off. I won't allow you to embarrass me. You'll be on your best behavior at the dance." 

"Whatever" he grumbled at her. Turning his attention to Kathryn he smiled "if I haven't mentioned it you look absolutely delectable." 

"Thank you" 

"I can't wait to see what you wear to the formal" 

Selena grinned "oh she won't be wearing anything." 

"Even better" Sebastian said eyes still on Kathryn. 

Kathryn turned to her suddenly "what are you talking about?" 

"Did I forget to mention it? Sorry Kat you won't be attending the formal. You'll be far to busy planning my victory party to bother with such things." 

"I thought you already planned it" Kathryn said through gritted teeth. 

"No afraid not. Now I'll drop off a list to you tomorrow with everything I want done. This party will be perfect and if even one things is out of place well, you can kiss your precious future good-bye." 

"Fine" Kathryn sighed. Turning to Sebastian she told him sarcastically "have fun." 

"Oh he will" Selena assured her. "Now if you'll excuse us there's some people we must talk to." 

Sliding her arm around his Selena pulled Sebastian away. He glanced over his shoulder at Kathryn who could do nothing but slump back into her seat and finish her drink. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	9. Getting Screwed

Manchester Prep 

Summary: The tables are about to turn on Selena 

Chapter 9: Getting Screwed 

"You could at least try to smile" Selena snapped at a sulking Sebastian. "You're suppose to adore me remember?" 

"How could I forget" he replied sarcastically as he took a sip of his punch and then nearly gagged. 

Looking down at her own glass she asked "what, did someone spike it?" 

"Unfortunately no" he grumbled as he threw the drink away. "Is this damn thing almost over with?" 

"Not for another two hours. Now loose the attitude. I need you all smiles for when I win." Sebastian produced a fake smile "that's better. Now lets dance." 

As Selena dragged him out on the dance floor Sebastian wished to god someone would put him out of his misery. It was bad enough he was being forced to attend the idiotic school formal but to top it of he also had the date from hell. Every since he had picked her up a few hours all Selena had done was bitch and nit pick about everything from her dress, traffic, the decorations and the other girls who she was running against. It was taking all of Sebastian's will power not to tell her to go to hell. 

The only reason he was going along with her blackmail was on account of Kathryn. As hard as it was for him to put up Selena's demands he knew it was much worse for Kathryn. She actually wanted to attend the fucking dance but thanks to Selena she was stuck at home planning some party that Selena would take credit for. It was humiliating for her getting blackmailed by some girl who she hardly considered an equal. 

As Sebastian danced with Selena he frowned at the thought of Kathryn having to sit home alone completely miserable all because of the twit he was dancing with. Selena noticed the scowl on his face and asked with an annoyed sigh "what's wrong now?" 

"Nothing it's just...you look really beautiful" he lied curious to see if she would buy his sudden shift in mood. 

To Sebastian's astonishment she did. Smiling almost sweetly she said "thanks I thought you would like it." 

He decided to see how far he could take the act. "Look Selena I'm sorry about how I've been acting. I realize I haven't given you a fair chance and I would like to change that." 

The way she was eyeing him he could tell she was trying to figure out if he was on the level or not. Finally though with a beaming smile she told him "yeah I would really like that but what about Kathryn?" 

"Kathryn can take care of herself. Besides we're not exactly what you'd call committed." Before she could protest further he leaned in and kissed her right there. Sebastian pulled away after a minute and asked "so what do you say?" 

"I say it's about time you came to your senses" she replied with a gloating smile. 

Selena leaned in to kiss him again however the booming voice of the band leader stopped her. "Ladies and gentleman can I have your attention. It's time to announce this years winter queen." 

A mix of cheers and groans rang out through the ballroom as Mrs. Steaple the chairwoman of the formal came on stage carrying a white envelop. She smiled as she addressed the crowd "I know how anxious you all are to find out the winner but first I would like to remind all of you about the hazards of drinking and driving..." 

As Mrs. Steaple began her lecture Selena let out a groan and muttered "would she just get on with it already. I want to claim my victory so we can move our little party upstairs." 

Sebastian gave her a smile but hoped to god he wouldn't actually have to fuck her. He was only pretending to be interested in the little bitch because he knew it would hurt all the more when he finally did get revenge on her and she realized it was all an act. However he hadn't counted on having to go farther than a kiss with her. At this point Sebastian seriously doubted he would even be able to get it up for her. 

"Ok now for what you've all been waiting for" Mrs. Steaple announced "this years winter queen is...Esteella Daniel's." 

Selena who was already heading to the stage stopped in her tracks when she realized the name called wasn't hers. "What the fuck" she whispered. "How the hell did that happen?" 

Sebastian was trying to repress the smile that desperately wanted to appear. "Esteella must be more popular than you thought" he answered. 

She stared dangers up at the pretty red haired girl who was making her way to the stage. "Her? She's nobody just some idiot cheerleader. This should be my victory" Selena whined 

He shrugged "oh well what are you going to do?" 

"You" she hissed as she whipped around to face him. "You did this, you and that whore." 

"Selena" he told her completely calm "there's no way I could have rigged the ballots and you know that." 

"But Kathryn could have" 

That was true and Sebastian was curious if she might have. He would have to find out later. Still completely calm he replied "she could have but do you honestly think Kathryn would risk everything just to win some stupid election she didn't care about in the first place?" 

"I suppose you're right." She looked back up at the stage where Esteella was getting crowned. "This is so unfair I should be up there." 

Rolling his eyes behind her back he sighed "let's just forget about it. How about a dance?" 

* * * * * * 

Later that night after dropping Selena off Sebastian headed over to Kathryn's. Even though he was exhausted from the dance and having to put up with Selena he wanted to see her and find out what she was up to. Using his key he entered the house and went to Kathryn's bedroom where he found her talking on the phone. She was sitting on her bed, wearing a black night gown and surrounded by paperwork. 

Kathryn looked up when he came in and to his surprise didn't look particularly angry. "Yes Jared I need it by Saturday. That's perfect." Sebastian walked over to the bed and laid down letting his head rest in her lap. "Good bye Jared." She hung up the phone and looked down at him "well how was the party?" 

He shook his head "I'm so tired." 

"Have fun?" she asked with just a hint of nastiness. 

"It was a fucking nightmare. I can't tell you how many times I nearly wanted to throttle that girl." 

"But you didn't right?" 

Sebastian sighed "no on the contrary I was very nice to her." 

Kathryn's eyes narrowed at him "how nice?" 

"I didn't fuck her" he told her with a smirk. "But I did get her to think I was starting to soften towards her." 

"Good" she said as she twirled one of his blond curls around her finger. 

"I don't suppose it would surprise you to know that Selena lost winter queen to Esteella Daniels?" 

A small smile curled around her lips "not really. Did she freak out?" 

"Almost. She started accusing us of being responsible but I cleared her mind of such thoughts. So how exactly did you pull that one off?" 

"I have my ways" 

Sebastian could just imagine what she had done, it probably concerned a little blackmail, manipulation and other things she was good at. Smiling at her Sebastian pulled her face gently down to him and gave her a kiss. When they pulled apart he told her "I'm sorry you had to miss the dance baby I know you wanted to go." 

She shrugged "not really. Besides I kept myself busy." 

"Oh yes" he sighed rolling his eyes "planning Selena's victory party." 

"Victory party my ass" Kathryn snorted in disdain. "I did a little digging and I found out this party isn't to celebrate Selena's position, it's for the chancellor. He throws a meet and greet every year for the school board and parents. His aid is suppose to organize it, which is why the bitch handed off the assignment to me." 

"Hardly surprising I get the feeling Selena likes to make things about her at all times." 

"Well she's about to get her wish." 

He stared at her curiously "what are you up to?" 

Kathryn handed him a piece of paper "this was Selena's list of what she wanted done for the party." 

Sebastian read down the list which ranged from flower arrangements to place settings. "So?" 

"So" she pulled the paper from his hand and grabbed the lighter from her night side table. Kathryn set the list on fire and with a wicked grin explained "I've decided to change a few things." 

"Ah" he said catching on. "Like?" 

"Well I've decided to invite a few extra people. Cecile has been circulating a few invitations around at NYU." 

Smiling he asked "how many is a few?" 

Kathryn shrugged "ten, twenty, a hundred." Handing him a green flyer she said "take a look." 

The neon colored flyer read in huge letters 'Dressed to Get Screwed Party!'. It gave the address of the Davis country estate, the time of the party and announced free alcohol. Sebastian's mouth fell open and he laughed "you're insane." 

"What do you think?" 

"Well it's brilliant but...if you do this she'll tell everyone about us you know that right?" 

Kathryn sighed as she explained "while I was sitting here mulling over which floral arrangement to pick it suddenly occurred to me that I don't care anymore." 

He grinned "because of me." 

"No not because of you. I'm Kathryn Merteuil for crying out loud and I'll be damned if I'll let some California nit wit out smart me. I'm not letting her get away with blackmailing me so if people find out about us so be it." 

"Huh...well your change of heart is a little bit due to me?" 

Kathryn leaned forward and flicked her tongue over his lips. "Maybe a little bit" she whispered. 

Sebastian pulled her to him and gave her a long deep kiss. As they fell back into bed he muttered "speaking of screwing..." 

* * * * * * 

"So I assume you planned everything accordingly dear" Mrs. Davis asked her daughter using her typical uppity tone. 

Selena smoothed out her pale blue dress "of course mother." In actuality Selena hadn't planned a single thing she had left it in the hands of her personal slave Kathryn. The morning after the dance she had called Kathryn to make sure she had done everything she asked and she assured her she had. 

Although Selena had planned to arrive at the country house early to make sure everything was perfect she got preoccupied making sure her dress was just right and didn't have time. However she wasn't worried because she knew Kathryn would make sure to do everything right because other wise she could kiss her already faltering reputation good bye. 

As the Davis limo pulled up to the front of the house Selena noticed all the cars already there which was odd since the party was suppose to have started only five minutes ago. However she shrugged it off just assuming people showed up early. "Well I guess we aren't the first ones here" her mother said stiffly "that's good I suppose." 

Before they could get inside however two more cars pulled in behind them. Headmaster Hardgrove stepped out of the first one and Mrs. Caldwell and her husband got out of there limo behind him. "Selena hello dear" the older women greeted her. 

"Mrs. Caldwell" she said with a fake smile. She was in no mood for introductions she wanted to get inside. "Hello Headmaster Hardgrove I'm so glad you could make it." 

The older man obviously found the statement strange because this was the chancellors party not Selena's. However he smiled "well I attend it every year Selena." 

"We should get inside it's cold out here" her father said as he started for the house. 

Everyone followed with Selena staying towards the back thinking about all the praise that was sure to follow thanks to all her hard work and 'planning'. However as they entered the house they weren't greeted by classical music and the usual society people. Instead the arrived at what appeared to be a cross between the playboy mansion and an orgy. Everywhere they looked people were dressed in underwear, lingerie or in some cases nothing at all. Two topless twin girl walked by holding hands and told them the bar was in the next room. Selena could say nothing, she just gasped at them in shock. 

"Oh my god" she heard her mother exclaim behind her. 

"What the hell is going on?" Hardgrove barked as he and everyone else looked over at Selena in shock. 

"I-I" she stammered as she tried to come up with an explanation. Just then more people arrived looking confused as if they thought they might have wandered into the wrong party. 

"I want an explanation now Selena" her father said sternly. "This is suppose to be a dignified party for the chancellor not an orgy!" 

"Daddy I-I didn't plan it like this I swear." 

"There you are baby" Sebastian greeted Selena with a grin. She looked over at him hoping for an explanation but instead found him dressed in a silk robe holding a martini. "Cute dress but it's a little formal don't you think?" 

She gaped at him "what the hell is going on?" 

"It's your party remember, you've be planning it for weeks." Letting his hand caress her cheek he grinned "have you been sampling Blain's stash already? Naughty girl" 

"I did not plan this!" 

"Of course you did. Remember you sent out the invitations" 

"What invitations?" 

Sebastian handed her the flyer and as she read it her mouth hung open. "Oh my god" she whispered as she realized she'd been set up. 

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked with mock sincerity. 

Selena glared up at him but before she could start screaming a guy dressed in only his under wear came up to her and exclaimed "excellent party babe, thanks for the invite." 

"I did not invite you!" She screamed only the guy paid no attention because he was far too busy barfing on her shoes. 

Selena let out a loud scream as she jumped away. Looking up at Sebastian she struggled for words "you...you..." 

Sebastian smiled as he caressed her arms and told her "relax ok. Just remember one thing" he leaned into her and whispered "you don't even compare to her." 

He then strolled away with a cruel smile leaving her shaking in fury. Selena was so angry by his betrayal she paid no attention when her mother started yelling at her and the headmaster demanded answers. Instead she charged after Sebastian pushing past the party goers. "Don't you dare walk away from me!" 

Sebastian continued to ignore her as he walked into another room. When Selena did catch up to him she grabbed his arm and turned him around to face her. Just then however Kathryn suddenly appeared. With a cat like prowl she approached them wearing a black lace negligée. "Hands off" she warned her as she pulled Selena's hand away from Sebastian. 

"You" Selena hissed "you did this, all of it!" 

"Did what?" Kathryn asked with mock innocence. "You told me to plan your party so I did." 

"You set me up" 

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kathryn as a slow smile spread across her lips "yeah I guess I did but then again you made it so easy Selena. Did you really think I was going to just roll over and do as you said?" 

Selena laughed coldly "it doesn't matter." Stepping closer to the couple she told them "you're finished with Kathryn. After tonight I'm going to tell everyone about you two." 

To Selena's complete astonishment Kathryn whispered "go ahead." 

"Excuse me?" 

"I said tell whomever you want. Broadcast your little tape across the six o'clock news for all I care. After tonight do you really think anyone will believe you and even if they did I don't really care." 

She shook her head trying to figure out what game Kathryn was playing. "B-but your reputation..." 

"Fuck it" Kathryn said with a careless shrug. "I much rather see you ruined anyway." 

Selena could say nothing, she only stared at them trying to think of a retort. Sebastian pulled his mouth away from Kathryn's neck long enough to tell her "you loose." 

Kathryn giggled as she turned around and gave Sebastian a passionate kiss right there in public. As they pulled away she smiled at Selena and said "now if you'll excuse us." 

Sebastian had resumed kissing her neck as they made their way to a back bedroom. "This isn't over with!" Selena screamed over the loud music that was blaring. "You won't get away with this!" However neither paid the slightest attention to her as they disappeared into the bedroom. 

Standing in the middle of the party completely defeated Selena thought she was going to be sick. Everything had been going along perfectly so how did it fall apart in only a few minutes? She was about to head into the bedroom and scream some more at her enemies when some one stepped in front of her. It was the chancellor looking very angry and red faced. "Selena would you like to tell me just what the hell is going on!" 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	10. What Goes Around Comes Around

Manchester Prep 

Summary: Kathryn and Sebastian's revenge is far from over. 

Chapter 10: What Goes Around Comes Around 

Selena Davis looked up at the sunny sky above her and let out a disgusted sigh. God she hated California with all its bright, shiny people living their vapid lives. She was much more suited to New York but thanks to Kathryn and Sebastian she was banished to the land on sunscreen and strip malls. Life was so not fair. 

After that disaster of a party Selena spent the following weekend listening to her parents berate her for humiliating them. They didn't seem to care that she had been set up. If they thought about it logically it might occur to them that their daughter would never throw a party like that and even if she did she sure as hell wouldn't invite the whole faculty to it. But no her parents didn't care about her explanations. It was decided right then and there that Selena would go back to L.A. and live with her grandmother. 

However Selena hadn't given up so easily and made a deal with her parents that if she could get the chancellor to reconsider firing her from her position she would be allowed to stay. So with a perfect speech and apology memorized Selena marched into the Headmasters office where the chancellor was waiting. Before either could say anything she launched into her apology where she begged for another chance but neither was very moved. "Selena as sorry as you might be for your actions it still doesn't excuse that party." 

"But I was set up" she pleaded. 

"Yes that's what you say but you can hardly deny this was the first time you've engaged in this sort of behavior." 

"What behavior?" 

With a sigh he handed her a copy of the latest school paper. On the front page was Selena's yearbook photo next to an old photograph of her at a rave in L.A. The headline read 'Meet the Chancellors Party Girl Selena Davis.' As she skimmed the article her hands began to shake in fury because she knew who was responsible. 

Selena was so caught up in her anger she barely heard the chancellor as he told her "now I don't condone this sort of slander regularly but this is not the sort of press the school needs. You understand it's in everyone's best interest including your own that you resign from your post." 

"But-" 

"Selena" the headmaster said in a calm tone "I've been speaking with your parents and they agree with us. In fact they think it would be a good idea if you leave Manchester all together." 

"Leave, no!" 

"I'm sorry but this is really for the best" he told her. 

Selena had left completely humiliated and disgraced. She knew who was to blame for all her troubles so she swore revenge, planning to show the whole school that tape she had made of Sebastian and Kathryn. However it would make little difference because when she arrived at school the next day to collect her belongings from her locker she was shocked to discover everyone already knew about them. 

Apparently the happy couple had announced their involvement at a dinner the previous night. Everyone was stunned but here was the real shocker; no one cared! Everyone just shrugged it off like it was no big deal even Kathryn's mother didn't seem to have a problem with the fact that her daughter was dating her former step brother. 

So she left Manchester without even paying that bitch back for all the misery she had caused her. Selena had tried once more to make her parents listen to reason hoping at the very least they would let her stay in New York but they wouldn't be persuaded this time. It was back to the west coast whether she liked it or not. 

Sitting on the front lawn of her new school, only a month after getting banished from New York Selena vowed that some day, some how she would get even with Kathryn Merteuil. Until then she would have to stick it out in sunny California. 

Just then the bell rang waking Selena from her thoughts. With a heavy sigh she got up from her seat and turned to head back into school. Before she could make it inside however she accidentally smacked into someone. "Watch it" she hissed not even bothering to see who she ran into. 

"I'm so sorry...oh my god you're her." 

Selena looked up at the young girl with a short blond hair cut and blue eyes. She was more cute than beautiful but had one of those smiles that probably let her get away with a lot in life. Turing her surgically enhanced nose up at the girl Selena huffed "do I know you?" 

Still smiling the girl bowed her head down "no, no you don't. But I know all about you." 

"Really?" She asked skeptically. 

"Sure you use to go to Franklin. Everyone knew who Selena Davis was. Class president three years in a row, homecoming queen, varsity cheerleader, you were on the student senate and-" 

"Ok I get it you heard of me" Selena said somewhat annoyed. "Should I be impressed?" 

The girl seemed hardly fazed by her attitude "no it's just...I've admired you for a long time. I can't believe I'm finally meeting you." 

Sighing Selena told her "look cut the shit ok, I know what you're doing. I mastered the game sweety so please-" 

"What am I doing?" 

"Trying to butter me up so we can be best friends" she explained in a sweet mocking tone. "So then when the time comes you can use me to up your status. Well it won't work because I'm not really in the need for any friends at the moment." She said it knowing it was a lie. Ever since she got back to L.A. Selena had yet to hook up with any of her old friends. She spent most of her days alone. 

"I'm not sure what you're talking about. I thought maybe since you just arrived I could show you around school or something. I mean I heard you just returned from New York. Did you like it?" 

"It was all right" she muttered with a hint of bitterness. 

"Oh well I lived there for a little while with my dad. I liked it but I think I prefer California." 

"That's nice, is this going anywhere?" 

"Look I didn't mean to bother you. It's just I always looked up to you and here you are now going to my school. I thought we could get to know each other but obviously you're not interested so I'll leave you alone." Picking up her books she gave her a small smile as she said "I'm sorry about knocking into you. I'll try to stay out of your way from now on." 

As the girl turned to leave Selena had a sudden change of heart. Now normally she would have told this girl to take a hike but she had to admit she was a little lonely since returning to her former home. Having someone around might be nice especially someone who worshipped her. The young girl seemed innocent enough and not terribly bright which made her the perfect little underling for Selena. 

"Wait a second" 

The girl turned back around with a hopeful smile "yes?" 

Forcing a smile Selena told her "you know what maybe a tour wouldn't be such a bad idea." 

"Great! I have bio now but how about I meet you after class?" 

"That would be fine. Oh could you do me a favor...I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." 

"Phoebe Hamilton" she beamed proudly. 

"Phoebe if it isn't any trouble would you mind terribly dropping off these forms for me at the admittance office. I'd do it but I'm already so late for class." 

"Sure no problem" she said taking the paperwork. "I'll meet you back here in an hour?" 

"Great" Selena smiled as she watched her new protégé skip away. Well she already had one person in this hell hole they call a school worshipping her. Soon all her fellow students would follow suit. Phoebe didn't seem that bad, rather sweet actually. Maybe being back in sunny Cali wouldn't be so bad after all. 

****** 

As Phoebe turned away from Selena the sweet smile dropped from her lips and she rolled her eyes. She continued with her perky strut as she walked back into the school and then walked back out the front entrance. Walking past the stoners and perpetual flunkies she found a quiet outside spot by a bench. With a careless flick of her wrist Phoebe tossed Selena's paperwork in the trash before taking a seat on the bench and whipping out her cell phone. 

Dialing the number she had since learned by heart she waited for an answer and wasn't disappointed when the familiar male voice on the other end answered. "Yes?" 

"I'm in" she told him while pulling out a cigarette that had been nestled in her boot. 

"She bought it?" 

Phoebe smirked "every word just as you said. I didn't even have to deviate from the script." 

"Good girl. You know what to do next right?" 

With a sigh she answered "yes I'm not an idiot. Don't worry you're little blond friend will be in ruins before the end of the month. You'll definitely get your moneys worth." 

"I better" he told her gruffly. "For a quarter of a million that bitch better be reaching for the god damn sleeping pills." 

Phoebe chuckled "consider it done." 

"Good I'll be in touch" 

"Later Valmont" 

****** 

With a relaxed sigh Sebastian set his cell phone down onto the sand next to him. He closed his eyes as the bright sun hit his face and thought about Selena Davis having a nervous break down. It was a comforting thought actually. 

"Who was that?" 

Sebastian looked up as Kathryn approached him wearing a small red bikini and holding two mai ties in her hands. Taking his drink he explained "oh just taking care of some unfinished business." He had decided to tell Kathryn about his plot against Selena once every thing worked out as he hoped. It would make a nice graduation gift. For now he just wanted to enjoy his victory. "Now aren't you pleased I won our little bet?" 

"Must you bring that up at every occasion?" She asked as she sat down beside him. 

"Yes" he told her with a gloating smile. "Face it Kathryn I was right and you were wrong. Just admit it" 

"Go fuck yourself Valmont" 

Setting his drink down he reached out and grabbed her, pulling her down on top of him. As she let out a laugh and threw he head back he asked "why would I do that when I can have you?" 

"You have a point there" she told him before leaning in for a kiss. 

* The End * 


End file.
